Manners Makyth Man
by TillySnape
Summary: Modern AU. What is it like to be Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet in a world where the Pride and Prejudice novel (and it's multiple tv adaptations) exists? Darcy is a clumsy idiot and Lizzy resists the fate her mother named her for... until she doesn't. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

_Shoutout to teatat, whose 'Beach Bashes and Banter' made me think about why Mr Bennet would name his kids after a book, and this scene popped right into my head. The characters and storyline are otherwise different to teatat's work. Go read BBB too... but first please read and review! This is my first Pride and Prejudice fic, snd its unbeta-ed, so be gentle but corrections and constructive criticism welcomed. If there is interest, I'll continue the story. _

_xXx_

**What's in a name?**

John Radcliffe Hospital Maternity Ward, Oxford  
September 1983

Thom wasn't much for putting himself out, but he had to say something to the man opposite him. He was fairly sure having your head in your hands wasn't a good sign. Thom had been staring at him long enough that he could identify nearly every strand of grey in the dark curls, but the man still hadn't looked up. Not to mention the muttering was driving him mad.

"Is everything all right?"

The curls lifted to reveal red rimmed eyes. Oh shit, thought Thom, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry", said the stranger, "I'm just exhausted. I haven't slept for days. I feel a bit of a prick saying it, I know my wife wasn't exactly having a picnic in there, but I was in surgery before her labour started and god could I do with a sleep."

Thom laughed in relief. Taking the piss out of wives he could do!

"Hiding out, are you? The wife wanted me to come in with her but I wasn't having that. If my dad could be at the pub when I was born, Fi should be chuffed I made it to the waiting room!"

"No, I went in. I wish I hadn't really. It was terrifying. I thought it'd be alright, being a doctor myself, but it's different when it's your wife. I was so shocked by it all I even agreed to Anne's stupid idea for the name."

"Oh?" Thom leaned forward eagerly. That explained the muttering. He loved a good bit of stupidity.

"Fitzwilliam"

Thom quirked an eyebrow. "The surname? Is it a family name or something? Bit formal these days, but he could go by William." That sounded a bit too helpful for Thom, so he added "Or Wills, I hear it's favoured by the royal family."

"Ha", grunted curly top, "that's not the worst of it. Maybe I should introduce myself." He stuck out his hand. "Peter Darcy at your service."

Thom shook the hand and smirked. "Mr Bennet at yours. But you can call me Thom. Your boy will be my son-in-law after all."

"Bugger off! Are you serious? Are you telling me you named your daughter Elizabeth Bennet? I thought my wife was the only Austen nutter and I've found another one in the waiting room!"

Thom couldn't hold back his chuckles. "Don't worry Darcy, I'm only winding you up! I don't even have a daughter yet. And the wife is positive ours is a boy too. But Elizabeth was the second child after all, so you never know!"

Peter grinned wryly. "Don't be a git, Bennet. I've just fathered bloody Fitzwilliam Darcy and I don't have a Pemberley to pass on. Have a little sympathy, will you?"

They both started laughing at that. The slightly hysterical kind of laughter brought on by the potent mix of boredom, anxiety, and sleep deprivation common to this particular waiting room. The ward sister came round the corner and told them to keep it down.

"Oh dear. Now we're in trouble with Matron!", sniggered Thom, "You are having a bad night!"

"Come on then, tell me how your wife became so keen on Pride and Prejudice."

"Well she always was. Loved it since she was a girl. She loves all Austen's books actually. She is doing her thesis on Regency literature, so her head has been full of Austen character names throughout the pregnancy. I tease her that she only married me for my surname. Now she's making me worry I'm right!"

Thom raised his eyebrow. Darcy must be a good decade older than him and his wife was still at university? Maybe she was a doctoral student. Regardless, this conversation was turning out to be very entertaining. "Shame she isn't called Elizabeth herself" he mused. Of course not, that would be far too funny to happen in real life.

"Her name is _Anne_."

"Yes, you mentioned that. Is that relevant? I'm afraid my literary knowledge has reached its limit."

"Lady Anne Darcy is Fitzwilliam Darcy's mother in the book."

He was wrong. The story could get better, and it most definitely had. "I'd keep the names quiet if I were you, Darcy. This is the kind of thing the papers would love!" Peter just groaned.

The sister reappeared. "Mr Bennet? Congratulations, you have a daughter. Your wife is ready for you to see now."

"Thank you, Sister." Thom smirked at Peter once more. "Maybe I will have a Lizzy Bennet after all."

"Don't do it man! It's not as funny as it sounds when it's your child." Peter was completely in earnest.

Thom smiled again "Darcy, it's been a pleasure. Good luck to you."

"You too Bennet." Peter's head was already back in his hands as Thom turned the corner.

-x-

"Fi, my darling, where's our little bundle of joy?"

Fi's smile was tired but radiant. "Oh Thom, she's so beautiful. I know I wanted a boy, but I can't imagine anything better than this little love. I only wonder what we can call her. All our names are useless now!"

'"I might have an idea"

"Hmm. I don't trust the look in your eye, Thomas Bennet. You mean some mischief!"

Thom laughed and told her the story of Fitzwillam's name. Fiona's eyes lit up at the mention of Darcy being a doctor.

"Ooh. I do like the idea of calling her after a book character. It's very classy. And if a surgeon can do it, then it's certainly good enough for the Bennets! And wouldn't it be a lovely story at their wedding?"

Thom rolled his eyes. Fi and her snobbery about doctors! As if she hadn't grown up in Blackbird Leys. Darcy was right, it wasn't as funny with your own child. "Alright love, maybe we should take her home before we marry her off. And there's a little problem, before you get too enthusiastic. Everyone knows the first Bennet daughter was Jane, so you can't name her Elizabeth."

"Oh yes," breathed Fiona excitedly, "I remember now! It was on the telly a few years ago." Of course she hadn't read it. Thom loved his wife but he did wish she was more interested in educating herself. "Jane marries someone rich and then her husband introduces Darcy to Lizzy!"

Thom didn't bother to correct that, she was close enough. He just looked at her.

"Well then," she declared, "she must be called Jane. And the next one will be Elizabeth."

"I don't like it"

"It was your idea in the first place! And Jane was my mother's middle name. We could add Gladys to it. I don't like Gladys for a first, but as a middle name it'd be ok and your mum would be chuffed to bits..." she wheedled

Thom sighed

"Or you can think of a name yourself?" They both knew that wouldn't happen.

"Fine. We'll call her Jane!" he agreed exasperatedly.

"Thank you, love." Fiona said with a kiss. "Jane Gladys Bennet" They both stared down at their daughter, Thom was starting to smile at her scrunched up little face when Fi chipped in with "and the next one will be Elizabeth."

"Fi!" Thom groaned. She looked at him, all innocence. He paused to think about it. He could never win with Fi, she could argue for Britain. And they only had the one baby to name right now. It would be ages before the next one, she'd probably forget. He liked a quiet life. Plus, the next one might be a boy. So he looked back down at Jane "She's beautiful isn't she? Well done love." Fiona's answering smile was a little smug, but he ignored it.

xXx

Headington, Oxford  
2000

Thom Bennet ignored a lot of things it didn't suit him to deal with. Which is why his second daughter was born less than a year after the first, in August 1984. And how his wife managed to sneak Elizabeth onto her birth certificate. He tried to rebel by calling her Lizzy, but Mr Bennet did that in the book too. So he gave in to his wife and his amusement, and, as he often did, made it all into a big joke. He renamed the cat Kitty and, when they got a dog she was named Lydia. The Bennet's third and last child, Thomas Jr, even had the middle name Mariam. Fiona liked to boast about Thom teaching Classics so she agreed to his suggestion of a biblical Greek name without question. She didn't realise it meant Mary until Thomas was in prep school.

-x-

Over the years Thom had spotted Peter Darcy around a handful of times, but they didn't really mix in the same circles. The memory of Jane's birthday made him smile, but he didn't pay much attention to the Darcys until the mid 90s. A headline on the newspaper board outside his local shop told him Peter and Anne had been killed in a car crash. They left behind two young children. After that, Thom didn't like to think about Darcy any more. It wouldn't be long, however, until the family intruded on his life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed my story. I am really chuffed that people want to read it. I hope to update at least once a week, time permitting._

_Apologies to those who didn't want Darcy to be an orphan. It's really sad but in order for him to be a bit of an idiot initially, I found it necessary that Darcy be raised by his snobby Aunt Victoria, rather than his lovely and kind parents._

xXx

**Schoolboy Error**

Headington Prep School Gates, Oxford  
October 2000

Fitzwilliam Darcy was having a bad day. Truth be told, he rather felt he was having a bad life. He was one month in to his A-level year at Winchester and his workload was already insane. He had a reputation to uphold both as a Scholar and as Head Boy. After attending classes and a Charities Committee meeting this morning, he had driven up to Oxford, with permission of course, so he could be there for Georgie's birthday as promised. This was his first visit home since term began and he was looking forward to spending time with his little sister. First, though, he had managed a run in with their guardian and aunt, Victoria, and suffered another lecture on upholding the family legacy and blah blah blah. Now, head pounding, he watched incredulously as an ancient and very battered Ford Cortina pulled up to the school gates with a loud bang and in a cloud of smoke. A little boy came pelting out of the gates towards the car, shouting 'Uncle Onslow' at a rather overweight man wearing, oh dear god... was that a vest? He supposed it must be necessary to show off those tattoos. Two long legs appeared from the back seat, beginning with an incredibly short skirt and ending in incredibly high heels. The lady had very eighties big hair and clearly liked to display all her assets, despite being in her 50s. As she gave the boy a smothering hug, Darcy wondered when on earth Oxford had gone so downhill.

A small blonde hurricane blew into him and wrapped herself around his legs. "Georgie Porgie!" he cried, lifting her into his arms "Happy birthday pudding!"

"Wills! I'm 5 now you know! I'm not a baby. Aunt Victoria says I have a proper name and you shouldn't be calling Georgie Porgie pudding and pie any more!"

Darcy rued the day he had been allowed to name his baby sister. A grieving twelve year old should not be trusted with that kind of responsibility. He had been determined to give her a name his mum would love. Some of his last happy memories of her was watching the new Pride and Prejudice series on the BBC. And, of course, he knew why he was called Fitzwilliam, he had heard that story often enough. So he had named her Georgianna. Likely his mother would have been thrilled if she'd known, his father a little less so. Why couldn't he have shortened it to Georgia at least? But no, instead he had passed on the hellish legacy that was GCSE English class to his beloved sibling. He still shuddered at the memory of his 'friends' making that discovery.

"Sweetheart, you'll always be my Georgie Porgie, even when you have little puddings and pies of your own!' Georgie giggled. 'But if you're such a big girl now I might have to change our plans..."

"Oh no Will, I still like ice cream! Please take me to G&Ds!"

His parents had taken him to G&Ds for every special occasion since he was 9. He liked to keep up as many family traditions as he could for Georgie. It was the least he could give her.

"Well, only if you're sure."

"I am! I am sure! Pleeeeeease!"

"All right birthday girl, let's go make sure you're too full for your dinner."

"Can my friend Thomas come too? He's older than me, so he's in Transition, but we play together sometimes. He's fun"

"Well we'll have to ask his mum. Where are they?"

Of course, Georgie pointed straight at the Ford Cortina.

"That's your friend? That's his mum?" Darcy spluttered

"Yes that's Thomas, but I don't know who the lady is. His mum is Mrs Bennet, she's married to Mr Bennet..."

No shit. At least it isn't this, er, lady. Though if she entrusts her child to these kind of people I don't know how she can be much better.

"How come he goes here?" he interrupted his sister, "it's supposed to be..."

"A girls' school! I know," said Georgie. (He was going to say exclusive, actually.) "Some boys are allowed until Transition, if they have contacts Aunt Victoria says. His sisters are in the Senior school. Lizzy is really clever, she's a scholar like you Will!" Darcy supposed she meant she was on a bursary, her brother probably was too, considering the state of their associates. Georgie was saying something else about the Bennets but Darcy needed to think of a way out of inviting this yob out with them.

"Thomas!" shouted Georgie. Bollox, thought Fitzwilliam.

The little boy ran over and jumped up and down in front of Georgie. "I can come! I can come! That's my auntie Rose. She's supposed to be looking after me today because Mum is busy, but she said she'd rather go on the tanning beds." He turned to Darcy, "Can you bring me home after, or should I get my sister Lizzy to collect me? She's at work near Jericho. I'll just need to tell Rose and she can organise it."

Darcy sighed. Both kids had their big hopeful eyes trained on his. "Do you live in Headington, Thomas?"

"Yes, Mr Darcy"

Well at least the kid was polite. 'Okay, tell your aunt to get your sister to pick you up from G&Ds at 6pm. We'll wait there for her.' Darcy had a mobile, but he doubted anyone in this family would. He probably should talk to the aunt himself, but he shuddered at the thought and reminded himself he was buying the child's dinner. Likely why they were so keen.

"Thank you Will" smiled Georgie. Darcy thought it was worth it just to see her happy. Still, he wasn't sad that Thomas would be moving on next year. Headington was primarily a girls' school, and the few boys admitted were only allowed up until age 7. The all girls thing was a large part of Headington's appeal to Darcy, especially for Senior School. Luckily, Aunt Victoria believed in segregation between sexes for schooling. If she had her way, Oxford colleges would never have been made co-educational. He expected Georgie would be attending St. Hilda's. Darcy was quite happy to be the only man in Georgie's life, in their father's absence. He was glad he would be coming home next year, where he could keep a closer eye on her.

xXx

Little Clarendon St, Oxford  
6.15pm the same day

Darcy was furious. Georgie was happy. Thomas had been fine. But the sister was taking the piss now. Aunt Victoria was going to give him another lecture about punctuality when he brought Georgie home. There was still the long drive back to Winchester tonight to look forward to. He hadn't even started on his History essay! And if she didn't turn up soon, his car was sure to be bloody clamped!

"Sorry, sorry!" A small brunette girl was running towards them, out of breath. She was a sweaty mess, in an old tracksuit with curls sticking to her head. She looked about 12. This was who they entrusted Thomas to? This family just got better! He snorted. Bloody chavs, the lot of them.

"Are you Thomas' sister? Good. We have to leave." Darcy practically barked at her. He grabbed Georgie and turned to leave.

"I am sorry I'm late," the girl replied indignantly. "I got held up. But you did invite Thomas. And you didn't give anyone a mobile number to contact you, so I had no way to make alternative arrangements."

"Actually," said Darcy, in his most intentionally patronising voice (and since he was normally quite patronising without trying, it was an extremely patronising voice indeed) "he invited himself. As I said, we need to leave. Come, Georgie."

Georgie looked a bit upset. "Sorry," she whispered to the Bennets, "I'll see you tomorrow Thomas." She ran after her brother.

-x-

Elizabeth Bennet was seething. That fucking pompous twatting prick! How dare he speak about a 7 year old like that! How dare he speak to her like that! She had long held a, slightly silly, grudge against the boy she held responsible for her ridiculous name and her mother's life long insistence that she was fated to marry 'the surgeon's son'. Now she felt all the justification of being right. He was everything she hated about public school boys. She hoped she never had to see the arsehole ever again! Poor Georgie!

"Thomas, darling, are you ok?"

"Lizzy! I had an ice cream cookie sandwich! It was brilliant!"

Oh great, he'd left her with a hyperactive 7 year old to bring home on the bus. Wonderful. A great end to a not particularly brilliant day. She was supposedly doing work experience assisting an old college mate of her dads in editing his new book. In reality, today that had meant dusting his effing library and lugging heavy books between various piles. Men were not on her good side today.

"Come on then T, lets get you home."

-x-

"Will! That wasn't nice. Lizzy is my friend too."

"Well, Lizzy is very rude being late to... wait a minute, Lizzy Bennet?!"

"Yes, that's what I told you earlier! They're named just like us!" How pretentious, thought Darcy. "Her sister is..." He zoned out. He heard something about a Jane, Kitty, and Lydia. Dear God did they keep having kids just to keep up with a book?!

If real life had a narrator, Darcy's would most certainly be addressing his hypocrisy and lack of foresight. Having made such an awful first impression, future Darcy would count himself very lucky indeed that Lizzy wasn't also aware of his initial thoughts on her looks or her family's 'chavviness'. Current Darcy, however, was most assuredly living up to his namesake in both pride and prejudice, and was neither self aware nor in the mood to listen to his little sister telling him off.

"Ok Georgie. Enough about them. Let's go home and open your presents."

Darcy decided he better mention his concerns about Georgie's friends to his Aunt Victoria. With any luck, that would be the last time he ever saw a Bennet.

It was the first thing Lizzy and Darcy ever agreed on.

xXx

_Some people might have recognised the reference to Onslow, Rose, and the Ford Cortina. I have cheekily nicked the names and looks of the cast of 'Keeping Up Appearances' to star as Mrs Bennet's family. If you don't know the show, have a google and you might be a little more understanding Darcy's snobby first impression!_

_The majority of my readers are American, and I know these terms have different meanings in the USA, as I've come across them before, so to clarify...  
_

_\- A vest in the UK is sleeveless top, normally white, that is meant to be worn underneath other clothes for warmth. I'm not sure what it's called in the US, can anyone enlighten me? What Americans call a vest is known here as a waistcoat._

_\- Public school in the UK means a private, fee paying school. Winchester is one of the original public schools and quite prestigious. Headington is also fee paying and has boarders, so Lizzy is being a little hypocritical herself._

_In this chapter I have used a few terms that are common in UK education, but others that are specific to either Winchester and Headington schools, and later I will use some which are specific to Oxford University. Most of this information is available on google, but please let me know if you want me to clarify anything. I took a little artistic licence in suggesting Headington has students with the same kind of status as Winchester's Scholars; I don't think it actually does._

_I have deliberately chosen the timeline of this fic to accommodate certain things, some of which were true in the early 2000s but do not apply in 2020._

_In regards to the timeline of births/school years. In England, each school year intake includes children born between 1 September to 31 August in the relevant calendar year. Darcy was born late at night on 31 August 1983, meaning that he is the youngest of his classmates and in his final year of school in September 2000 (known as Year 13 or Upper Sixth in England). Jane Bennet was born only an hour after Darcy but also after midnight, i.e. on 1 September 1983, making her one of the oldest students in the school year behind Darcy (Year 12 or Lower Sixth in September 2000). Lizzy Bennet was born in August 1984, so while she is almost a year younger than both Darcy and Jane, the intake rules means she is in the same year group as Jane and the year behind Darcy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the kind reviews. Seems like undershirt is the most universal term for vest. One of my guest reviewers gave me an image of Onslow in Pemberley library, and now I'm a little disappointed Pemberley doesn't exist in this AU.  
_

_Shorter chapter this time, and not so sweet. Darcy's isn't the only idiot in this story I'm afraid. Teenagers, eh? They'll redeem themselves somewhat in the next chapter, which should be up fairly quickly._

_xXx _

**The Bridge nightclub, Oxford**  
**31st August-1st September 2001**

**10pm, in the queue**

"See something you like Fitzy?"

"Bugger off, Dick."

"Aw, is Fitzy embarrassed..."

"Oi! Birthday night out remember?" interjected Jamie Davies, peacemaker, as always, between his two best mates.

Darcy had known Davies since they were seven, when Davies had joined New College school as a Chorister. They had been inseparable ever since, continuing on to Winchester together, and now to Oxford next month. Richard Jones was an unfortunate addendum to Davies' friendship. A cousin on Davies' mother's side, Richard had been close with Davies since they were babies, and he was weirdly jealous of his friendship with Darcy. Darcy had a love-hate relationship with Richard; he hated him, but loved Davies enough to play nice. Well, as nice as he could be to someone who insisted on winding him up every five minutes. If Richard and Davies weren't a package deal, there was no way that dick would be here for Darcy's birthday.

"Who are you talking about Richard?"

"Those two in the guest queue."

"Wow. The blonde one is fit!"

"Davies you think everyone is fit."

"So you fancy the curly haired one then Fitzy? Excellent. I call dibs!"

"You really do live up to your name, Dick! You can't call _dibs_ on a girl. Ever heard of women's liberation?"

"Well I'm not going to say it to her, am I? Just letting _you_ know where you stand."

Darcy turned away in disgust, missing Davies whispering to Richard.

"Why do you have to wind him up? We both know you have a girlfriend."

"Ah, but Fitzy doesn't", smirked Richard.

-x-

**Midnight**

"Birthday shots Jane!"

"Lizzy, do I really need..."

"Excuse me, did someone say birthday shots? Or any shots really. I'm up for that!"

"Sorry mate, it's girls night."

"Lizzy..." Jane hissed "shush." She turned to Mr 'up for it'. "I'm Jane. It's my birthday." Lizzy rolled her eyes as Jane flicked her hair and giggled.

"Happy birthday Jane! It's my friends birthday too, he turned 18 today!"

"Me too! Or do you mean on Friday? Because I'm 18 on Saturday and it's just turned midnight. So if you're friend was born on Friday that was yesterday really. That's why we're celebrating right now, because it's Saturday. Or well really we should celebrate at about 17 minutes past because that's when I was born. Um, anyway... what's your name?" Lizzy watched in disbelief as Jane became a babbling idiot and still the guy smiled at her like she was a font of wisdom. Or was he an idiot?

"You're adorable!" Yep, he was an idiot! "I'm Jamie. Can I do a birthday shot with you? You need company to celebrate properly."

Er, what am I? Chopped liver? Lizzy was getting properly miffed now. Jane was giving her the go away stare. Clearly girls night was off then. She couldn't even go home; Mum would kill Jane for ditching her.

"Well I suppose I'll just go dance." Neither Jane nor Jamie so much as glanced her way. She turned in a huff and bumped into a tall blonde guy.

Richard had seen his chance, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to mess up Darcy's.

"Oof! Sorry. I'm with..." he gestured to Jamie. "We saw you in the queue and Jamie's been looking for your friend ever since."

"My sister, actually. I'm Lizzy."

"Richard."

"So it's your birthday then?"

"No, Jamie's mate Darcy. Dunno where he is. Probably puking up the shots Jamie already made him have." Richard laughed.

Lizzy's eyebrow rose. "Not your mate too?"

"Nah, Fitzy and I just have Jamie in common."

"Fitzy?"

"Short for Fitzwilliam."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy is Jamie's mate? Brilliant."

"You know him?" And didn't seem to like him, this was going to be even easier than Richard had expected.

"Kind of. Jane and him were born at the same time, and his dad gave our dad the idea for our names so... bit weird. And his sister is friends with my little brother."

"Jane and Lizzy?" She could see the cogs turning. "Like the Bennets? Yeah?"

"Not just like the Bennets. The actual Bennets. That's our real surname."

"Dude! That's crazy!"

"I hate it. It doesn't make me the Darcy's biggest fan."

His eyebrow shot up. "You hate Darcy because your Dads named you all after a book?" He didn't love the guy, but that was a bit extreme.

"Ok well you make it sound stupid when you say it like that. But it's a really pretentious name and people never shut up about it." she huffed. "He was also a complete arsehole when I met him."

"You must be really glad your sister is being chatted up by his best mate."

"Yeah. It's awesome. I really want to spend more time with Darcy so it's perfect really."

Richard laughed. "Jamie is always on the pull. I doubt this will last."

Seriously? thought Lizzy. Sounds like all Darcy's mates are arseholes too.

"I think maybe I should get back my sister now."

"You don't want to dance?"

"No, thanks. We're not all on the pull."

"Hey." He held his hands up in surrender. "Me neither, I have a girlfriend at home."

"Ok." Lizzy backed down a bit. "But I'm still going back to my sister."

"Jamie is a good guy you know. It could last. He's Darcy's best mate after all. Isn't he supposed to marry Jane Bennet?"

"Oh for f..."

"What?!" he laughed.

"Life isn't a book you know. And even if it was, she marries Charles Bingley, not Jamie... whoever."

"Ah, but you know Jamie's nickname is Bingley? Darcy gave it to him."

"What?! He is such a knob!"

Richard wasn't sure where this rubbish was coming from, but she was eating it up. This was hilarious. Darcy was going to go mental when he found out.

"That's Darcy", he shrugged.

She harrumphed. "Ok well, as amazing you're making Jamie seem, I think Jane and I should go dance with _our_ friends." She turned to see Jane with her tongue down Jamie's throat. She swung back round. "Well, _I'm_ going to dance. Bye."

Richard smirked at a job well done.

Darcy appeared at his shoulder. "Was that the girl from the queue?"

"Yeah. Has a boyfriend."

"Oh." A pause. "Where's Davies?"

"Jamie is over there.."

Darcy looked. "Great. Well, not much to hang around for then."

"Aw, you can't have fun without your friend? Poor Fitzy."

"Whatever, Dick. Davies has a key. He can let you back in to my aunts or you can sleep on a bench, if you prefer. I'm off to find a kebab."

Darcy really hated Richard.

-x-

**2am, in the taxi**

"Oh come on Jane, you only met him tonight."

"But he was really nice. And a good kisser! Why can't I text him?"

"His friends are all idiots."

"How would you know?"

"Well I spent enough time talking to one tonight. He told me Jamie is always on the pull, so he probably didn't even mean you to text him anyway."

Jane looked a little crestfallen. "Then why would he give me his number?"

"I don't know. He didn't take yours I noticed."

"His battery died."

"Jane, he's friends with Darcy. And his nickname is Bingley! Seriously!"

"Oh come on!" Jane laughed. "That's not real. And you don't even know Darcy."

"I know enough. Mum's always talking about the Darcys."

"She doesn't know him either. And little Georgie is adorable."

"You're not going to change my mind Jane."

"Fine."

Later, Lizzy deletes Jamie's number from Jane's phone. Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate**

**New College, Oxford**  
**December 2001**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Quit whinging Rich! It'll be fun! And we'll meet all the potential freshers first!"

"You always think everything is going to be fun Jamie. That's hardly an inducement. And Fitzy definitely isn't doing this to meet people; they won't tempt him. Not unless he's had a personality transplant!" Richard sniggered.

Darcy sighed. The Pride and Prejudice jokes were getting really old. Richard had been bad enough when he only saw him infrequently. Now they were all at college together, it was driving him insane. Deep breaths, this is for Davies, he told himself. He was also currently sporting a bright red t-shirt with the college logo emblazoned on the front and 'Student Volunteer' on the back for Davies. They were all helping with the admissions interview week for next year's student intake.

"You know perfectly well why we're doing this Dick. Davies needs to volunteer for college activities if he wants to get on the JCR committee next year, and he wanted help. It's good to be involved in college life. I did plenty of committee work at school, I don't see why we should slack off now."

"Well we wouldn't want Fitzwilliam Darcy to neglect his duty would we? Austen wouldn't approve."

God, he was such a dick! Darcy headed over to the porters' lodge to find some more congenial company. There was a girl with pretty brown curls and sparkling brown eyes laughing with Steve. She looked familiar. Darcy smiled. Maybe meeting potential freshers was a good idea after all! The girl turned and caught his eye, and the smile dropped from her face. She said goodbye to Steve and pushed past a stunned Darcy with a fearsome scowl. If looks could kill...

'What was that about?' he asked the porter

'Don't ask me mate,' shrugged Steve, 'women, eh?'

-x-

He saw the girl a few more times over the next couple of days. Her name was Lizzy. Darcy wasn't in charge of her group, and he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. He was intrigued by her happy bouncy personality around everyone else, but he really didn't want to know what has earned him the Medusa stare.

"Been charming the freshers have we?" Richard asked him.

"I haven't even spoken to her. I don't know what her problem is."

"Looks like it's you mate." Richard laughed. "Excuse me!" he called out to the girl. She turned and gave him a slightly less dirty look.

"She doesn't seem that charmed by you either." Darcy sniped. Richard ignored him.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Richard. I was wondering how you're getting on?"

"I know who you are. We met a few months ago."

Oh shit, now he remembered, the girl that was really weird about Darcy. "You're Lizzy, the Pride and Prejudice girl."

Darcy started.

"I really don't like the association, I'm fairly sure I mentioned that."

"The Pride and Prejudice girl?"

"You don't know?" she looked incredulous.

"Erm, should I?" Darcy was slightly afraid of her.

"Elizabeth Bennet. Your Dad named me."

"_My_ Dad?!"

"Yeah. Have you never heard the story?" She glared. He winced.

"No?"

She sighed. "Your dad and my dad were in the waiting room when you and my sister were born." How did she manage to sound bored and furious at the same time? "Your dad told my dad about your name, and my dad told my mum, and me and my sister got named Jane and Elizabeth." She was actually tapping her foot.

"Sorry?" He tried to sound apologetic, though he was mostly confused why she seemed to think this was his fault.

Richard was looking between them like it was a tennis match.

"Your sister knows the story."

"You know Georgie?"

"You know I do!"

"I do?"

"I picked my brother up from her birthday icecream last year? You were very rude. Ring any bells? Maybe you're always rude."

Darcy went red. He was starting to remember.

Richard had also recalled how much he had wound her up about Darcy, and realised it might not be quite so hilarious to anyone else.

"Erm, well I need to go to see..." he waved vaguely, and left Darcy to the firing squad.

"That was you? But you're gorgeous!" Darcy blurted out, and went even redder, if that was possible.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I, er, well..." he stammered. "I mean, I'm sorry if I was rude. I remember I was impatient that day because I was about to get clamped. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I didn't realise you were so pretty."

Lizzy was disgusted. Austen's Elizabeth Bennet may have been charmed by flattery and hidden her dislike behind witticisms, but it was 2001 now. This Lizzy had no problems letting Darcy know he was a knob.

"So you're sorry you were rude because I'm pretty?"

"Yes." He noticed the raised eyebrow and belatedly registered her tone. "I mean no! I mean, I'm sorry and I _also_ think you're pretty."

"Does that normally work for you?"

"What?"

"Flattery."

"That's not why I'm saying it. I didn't realise how pretty you were that day but I realise now. So I'm telling you. If I was as smooth as you're implying, I don't think I would be doing this badly."

She laughed. He made her laugh!

"You were really, really rude. You said my little brother had invited himself."

He didn't remember that. "I don't remember that! Oh God, I'm really sorry. I sound like a dick. I was so stressed out that day, could you maybe just ignore that I was a dick? Start over?"

Lizzy was determined not to give in. So what if he had a nice smile? She had self respect.

"I don't know. I heard some other stuff too."

"Like?"

"You call your best friend Bingley."

"I _what_? That's a load of crap! Who said I did that?"

"Richard." "Richard."

"Jinx!" she laughed. He really liked that laugh. "So you don't?"

"Richard likes to mess with me. A lot. It's why I call him Dick. Because he's a dick."

She raised her eyebrow again, but this time she was clearly holding back a smile.

"He knows I hate the whole Pride and Prejudice thing. I don't even use my first name, everyone calls me Darcy."

"I think they do that in the book as well." She laughed. "I know what you mean though. I hate it too. Which Richard also knew."

"When did you talk to him about it?"

"We were at The Bridge at the end of August. For my sisters birthday. I met him then."

Birthday rang a bell. "I knew you looked familiar! He told me you had a boyfriend."

She was definitely smiling now.

"Why would he tell you that?"

"I asked about you. He knew I liked you. He must have been worried I'd talk to you when you didn't fall for his chat up lines."

"Oh and you think I'd fall for yours, do you?" Lizzy was half enjoying herself, half disgusted with how easily he was winning her over.

"I can hope." He put his hand over his heart and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Not smooth her arse!

"I'm not a fan of chat up lines from anyone. My sister Jane is the susceptible one, as your friend Jamie knows."

"You're _that_ Jane's sister? Why did she never call Davies? He didn't shut up about her for weeks!"

She had the grace to feel embarrassed.

"He wanted her to call him?"

"Of course!"

"I think Richard might have messed with me about that too. He told me Jamie was a bit of a player."

"So that's why Jane didn't want to see him again?"

"Erm, well, actually I deleted his number and told her she must have lost it."

He gasped. "Wow. That's a bit harsh."

"I might have overreacted. I had been drinking."

"So she liked him too?"

"I suppose. She had also been drinking."

"I know how you can make it up to them. Let's all go for a drink together."

"All?"

"Well, you don't want anyone to be upset with you, so we won't tell them what you did. Let's say we're going for a drink and want company, give them another chance."

She considered. "When?"

"How about this this evening? Your interviews are over aren't they?"

"Yeah. But Jane won't be able to come until the weekend."

"Jamie's going home on Saturday but how about we go to the King's Head at lunchtime, before his train? They do a nice pie and chips."

"Ok. I'll ask Jane. Give me your number and I'll call you."

"I better take yours as well. In case you 'lose' mine." He made her laugh again. When he left her, he felt like he was floating.

xXx

**Headington School, Oxford**  
**February 2002**

"Lizzy! Lizzy! I got in! I got in!"

Lizzy looked up from her desk as Jane skidded into the room.

"Jane calm down," she laughed, "only dogs can hear that screech!"

"Sorry! But Lizzy I got in!"

"To Exeter?"

"Yes!"

"Jane, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I'm so happy! Now I can really start to look forward to planning everything and researching all the sports teams and, oh, it's going to be amazing!"

Jane was really into sports, playing for various school teams, and though she hadn't narrowed down her exact career path, she knew it was going to be a sporty one. Sports Science was the perfect choice for her degree and Exeter offered one of the top courses in the UK. Lizzy already had a place at New College, Oxford, to read Psychology.

"You're never going to be home are you, once you move to Devon and take up surfing?!"

"Obviously! I'm going to leave all this behind me and never look back." Jane declared with a dramatic swing of her hand, before collapsing on Lizzy's bed in giggles. "It's going to be so strange not being together anymore."

"I know. No more being mistaken for twins."

"That only happened a few times Lizzy, we've been at school with all the same people for years."

"I know. I liked it though. I'm really glad we were born so close together. I feel sorry for Thomas, he's almost an only child being so much younger."

"Yeah, but he's Mum's little miracle and he loves getting spoiled! Plus he has loads of friends. He's not exactly shy!"

"True. He'll miss you though. So will Mum! I don't know how I'll keep her from turning up at college on me."

"Live at home like she wants you to?"

"Er, no thanks! Maybe I'll suggest she would like a nice holiday home. I've heard Devon is lovely!"

"Don't you bloody dare! She'd do it too!"

"Nah, she wouldn't want to be so far from Thomas. He's a miracle for you!" Lizzy sniggered.

"You'll come visit though, won't you? Your terms are shorter so it should be easy enough."

"Of course! I'll want you to come see me too. Not just come home, but to college. You will, right?" Lizzy's expression turned teasing. "Or maybe you'll be visiting someone else..." Jane thumped her with a pillow.

"Don't! I think that whole thing is a bad idea." she said, sadly.

"Aw Janie, really? I thought you liked him!"

"I do! But we've hardly seen each other since we met, what with me losing his number..." Lizzy looked away, guiltily. "...and then he went home for Christmas, and he's really busy with the choir and music practice, and it's hard for me to get away from here, and..." Jane let out a massive, frustrated sigh. "Well, I'm going to be living in Devon in a few months, so..." She shrugged.

"That's not 'til September though. It doesn't mean you can't go out a few times. You don't have to be serious."

"I know. But I really like him. I'd want to be his girlfriend, I know I would, and then it'd be long distance and it just seems stupid so close to me moving."

"Well don't make any decisions yet. How about you just hang out as friends for a bit and see how you feel then? When are you meeting up again?"

"This weekend. Will you come? Jamie's said Darcy was asking about you. It was fun when we all went to the cinema and at lunch before Christmas."

"Erm, I suppose so. I don't want to encourage Darcy."

"I thought you liked him now?"

"That's the problem. I don't want to be a cliche."

"Not the Pride and Prejudice thing again."

"Come on, you know what it's like. You've been teased too!"

"I don't care about it the same way as you do. I certainly don't think you should make life choices over it."

"Easy for you to say. You won't be going to college with Charles Bingley for the next 2 years. It's going to be bad enough without being his girlfriend too!"

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "I was just thinking about dinner, you got to boyfriend-girlfriend very quick!"

Lizzy blushed. "Well, we've been talking on messenger a bit. He asked me out."

"Lizzy!"

"Do NOT tell Mum."

"But Lizzy, she'll find out eventually..."

"Will she? Who says there'll be anything to know?"

"Isn't it _fate_?!"

"Seriously. I will kill you!"

"Ok, ok!" Jane laughed "I do see your point though, Mum would be a nightmare if she knew you were going out with him."

"Exactly."

"He is fit though!"

"Yeah" Lizzy sighed, "and sweet."

"So you'll come out with us?"

Lizzy groaned and stuck her head in a pillow. Jane could just about hear the muffled "I cannot believe I'm actually going to go out with bloody Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

xXx

_JCR: Junior Common Room. This refers to the undergrads, there is also an MCR (Middle, for postgrads) and SCR (Senior, for fellows). The JCR committee is elected to represent the undergrads to the college authorities and the University and to carry out various tasks. The JCR is also a literal room where students can socialise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Pride, Prejudice, and Denial**

_I'm really enjoying the experience of posting a WIP. Its very motivating. It's becoming much longer than I expected but I'm also posting quicker. So, thank you to my reviewers. Don't kill me for this one, the next is being posted immediately._

xXx

**Headington, Oxford**  
**May 2002 **

"Lizzy I need to speak to you about Darcy."

"What about him?"

"You know."

Jane had continued to see Jamie and they had, tentatively, agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend until Jane went away to uni and maybe after. She was still worried about the long distance issue, but Jamie had persuaded her to live for now. Their relationship meant she saw a lot of Darcy, and that she knew just how hung up on her sister he was.

Lizzy looked at her blankly, a little too blankly to be genuine.

"He asked you out months ago and you've seen him lots, but nothing more has happened."

"We're friends." Lizzy shrugged.

"He really likes you. And I think you really like him too."

Lizzy was dismissive. "People usually like their friends."

"I mean _like_ like. Can't you give him a chance?"

"Jane you _know_ my reasons." Lizzy pleaded.

"Lizzy they are stupid reasons. You can't let a book determine your whole life. If you like him you should do something about it. He's a lovely guy and you're just stringing him along. I know about all those long chats on messenger."

"We're _friends!"_

"You know he wants to be more that friends. You're being cruel." Jane was Lizzy's biggest fan, but she wasn't afraid to be the big sister and tell her off when she needed it.

"I'm not stringing him along!" Lizzy crosses her arms sulkily. "I like going out with you and Jamie. I can't stop Darcy coming. _He_ knows how _I_ feel."

"That's what worries me. You say you just want to be friends but you don't act like it. Flirting with him on nights out with another couple isn't how a friend acts. It's not fair."

Lizzy kept stubbornly quiet, her face screwed up with defensive anger. She couldn't look more like a stroppy teenager if she tried. Jane would laugh if she wasn't so frustrated.

"Lizzy, they way you act you are practically going out with Darcy anyway! And I know he hasn't so much as kissed anyone else since you two met. I noticed you haven't either. Give him a break and admit you like him!"

Jane had decided to have this discussion in the kitchen, and, somewhat naively, had taken no precautions against their mother hearing.

"Is it true?" Fiona asked, excitedly. "Are you really going out with Darcy? _That_ Darcy? The surgeon's son?"

Lizzy threw Jane a dirty look.

Jane tried to rein her in. "Darcy is Jamie's friend Mum. Lizzy came with us on our night out. It doesn't mean anything."

"That's not what you just said. Lizzy?"

"Mum, it's really nothing."

"But you went on dates!"

"It's not the fifties, Mum. We happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"What about these message thingies?" Fiona had clearly been listening at the door for a while.

"Mum, seriously, it's no big deal. I talk to lots of people on Messenger. He's Jane's boyfriend's friend..." Now it was Jane's turn to throw a dirty look, but Fiona ignored that news in favour of Lizzy's more interesting situation. "...and he's studying the same subject I will be. We have common interests, that's all."

"Where does he study? Isn't Jamie at Oxford?" Lizzy groaned at her slip up.

"They're both at New College, Mum." Jane was such a suck up!

"OOOOH!"

"Mum, _please_."

"Sending messages and going on dates and you'll be at the same college?" Fiona's eyebrow rose and her face settled into irritating smugness. Lizzy was going to murder Jane.

"Thom!" shouted Fiona, turning to run into the study, from where the girls could still hear her. "Oh you won't believe this! Lizzy is going out with _Fitzwilliam Darcy_. I _told_ you it was fate!"

Lizzy was going to murder Jane _very_ slowly and _very_ painfully.

"Oh I just knew how it would be!" mocked Lizzy. "Does she think she actually _is_ Mrs Bennet?"

"But Lizzy, she _is_ actually Mrs Bennet."

"Argh! You know what I mean!"

Jane didn't think this boded well for Darcy's chances.

"And I _haven't_ been flirting!" Lizzy stormed out.

xXx

**MSN Messenger**  
**May 2002**

LizzyB: You don't think I flirt with you do you? Jane just told me off.

Darcy is typing.

...

Darcy is offline.

xXx

**Zizzi's, George St, Oxford  
June 2002**

Lizzy leant her shoulder into Darcy and he found it hard to breathe. They were out for dinner with Davies and Jane again, officially providing them with chaperones or support or whatever, but everyone but Lizzy knew that was an excuse.

"Are you really going to make me call you Darcy our whole lives?"

His stomach gave a thrill at 'whole lives', but he couldn't let himself be distracted when the topic was this important.

"You're not calling me Fitzwilliam!"

"And I suppose Fitzy has bad memories of _Dick_." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow, but was secretly thrilled that she took his side over Richard.

"Fitz?"

He gave her a look. "No."

"Not even on special occasions?"

"It would have to be an incredibly special occasion."

"Well, maybe I'll test that out some time." He marvelled at her skill in making a raised eyebrow seem so wildly provocative.

"I suppose William works, but I don't really like it." She mused. "Would you consider Will?"

"My Dad called me Will."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She put her hand on his forearm and her look was soft and sympathetic. "Is it too painful to use it?"

Not when you look at me like that, he thought. "Not so painful. Georgie calls me Will too. A little strange, though."

"Can we try?"

"You can. I don't promise anyone else can."

The following term, most of college called him Will and he actually _liked_ it. It was like a weight had lifted off his shoulders and the years of hating his name just... went away. Lizzy was a wonder.

xXx

**Headington School Leavers Ball, Oxford  
July 2002**

"I cannot believe you talked me into inviting Darcy. I hold you responsible for Mum." Lizzy huffed. The last week of her Mum going on about Darcy had killed any enthusiasm Lizzy originally had for tonight.

Jane rolled her eyes. Her sister was ridiculously persistent in insisting that all the time she spent with Darcy was forced upon her. Jane had given up trying to persuade Lizzy otherwise.

"What time is everyone getting here?"

"In about 20 minutes." Now it was Lizzy's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't know why they all need to be here. They've seen us in dresses before. It's basically the same as prom."

"They're family. They want to be with us on special nights."

A car door slammed, interrupting Lizzy's grumpy response. Jane peeked out the window and gave an excited little jump.

"It's Jamie!"

"I don't see why they had to come here either. We could have met them there."

"Lizzy, please don't spoil our night. I know Mum has been a pain but I had a word with her. And its only a little while, for pictures."

"Ok," Lizzy sighed, "let's get this over with."

-x-

Darcy's mouth went dry as he watched Lizzy descend the stairs. She was so beautiful. He was starting to think he might be in love with her. They had spent so much time together in the last few months, he felt that he knew everything about her. He tried to chat with her on Messenger at least once a day, and whatever she said, she definitely flirted. Any chance he had, he made sure to tag along with Davies and Jane; Jane always got Lizzy to come too. Darcy had even danced with her on nights out and it drove him crazy. He _knew_ she knew about his feelings, but she was determined not to give in. She had a bigger chip on her shoulder about Pride and Prejudice than he did. But he was determined too, and he wasn't going to give up on her. Tonight was his big chance to show her he was worth taking a punt on.

Within 5 minutes he thought he could cheerfully strangle her mother. It was now painfully clear exactly why Lizzy was so reluctant to go out with him.

Mrs Bennet had been very kind to him on his arrival. She had even got them champagne and canapés to start their night. Then Lizzy came downstairs and it had started. He shouldn't have been surprised; she had named her children after the novel, of course she would be excited by the idea of Darcy and Lizzy. He listened with increasing dismay as she compared him to Colin Firth (he had to admit, she wasn't wrong about the similarities), and pointed out that Lizzy's dark curls weren't so very different to Jennifer Ehle's. Mr Bennet laughingly interrupted to remind her that the actress had worn a wig, but Darcy still watched Lizzy shrink into herself and away from him. This was a nightmare.

By the time they went out to the garden for photos, Lizzy had barely said two words to him. He was devastated.

A rather knackered looking Ford Cortina pulled up, interrupting his internal pity party.

"Jesus," he muttered to Davies, "who invited the Clampetts?"

Lizzy banged her shoulder into his arm as she pushed past him.

"Auntie Daisy! Uncle Onslow!" She called. "Where's Rose and Grandad?"

_Fuuuuuck_.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Need To Talk**

_This is the second chapter I've posted today, make sure you've read the previous one._

xXx

**Headington School Leavers Ball, Oxford**  
**July 2002**

After spending ten minutes listening to Onslow discuss particle physics, half of which he hadn't even understood, Darcy was feeling mortified. He couldn't believe he had let a first impression and a bad mood take him over _again_.

Mrs Bennet had assured him that these were their less fortunate relations (she whispered that), though of course she loved them. Apparently she also had a sister named Violet, with a swimming pool and room for a pony. He was ashamed that she felt the need to justify her family to him. He knew his grandmother would be disgusted with his snobbery, however much Aunt Victoria would agree.

-x-

Lizzy was fuming. Hadn't she told Jane? Here was proof that she shouldn't have trusted Darcy after all. She should have stuck with her first impression. She ignored him until the car dropped them off at the hotel, and Darcy pulled her aside.

"Lizzy, can I speak to you?"

"I'm surprised you can lower yourself to speak to a _Clampett_. You're unbelievable! This is exactly what you were like the first time we met. Rude, arrogant, thinking you're so special..."

"I'm so sorry. I was and am a complete idiot! Your aunt was lovely. And your uncle is obviously very intelligent."

"...and you're going to try to justify your... wait, what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I was wrong. Your family are great. I shouldn't have judged them without knowing them. Or been so rude as to say what I said out loud."

"No, you shouldn't." Her arms stayed folded, and her face was not welcoming.

"I know. I'm a complete idiot. I should have learned from the first time I was so rude." Darcy had now fully recalled exactly how disparaging he had been when he first met Lizzy, and why. He was thanking his lucky stars that she had heard so little of his true thoughts, because what she had heard was bad enough. He felt sick even thinking about her knowing. It was a huge wake up call to his behaviour.

"Yes, you should." Her eyebrow had raised, and though she still _looked_ annoyed, he knew that was a good sign.

"I have a really bad habit of saying stupid things when I'm grumpy."

"Have you never heard your college motto? Or your school motto, come to that?"

He looked embarrassed. "Manners Makyth Man?"

"Exactly. You need to learn some! And what do you have to be grumpy about anyway? It's a party! And you had just been eating icecream the first time we met."

He laughed. "You make a good point. Can we maybe go sit somewhere quiet and I can explain myself? If you're still annoyed with me, which you have every right to be, I'll leave and let you enjoy your night."

Lizzy agreed and so he sat down and told her things he had never told anyone else. She already knew his parents had died and he lived with his mother's sister, Victoria, but now he was honest about how difficult it had been to adjust to his aunt's high expectations. Victoria was extremely proud of her established, academic family, and had never really accepted his Dad, who had much poorer roots despite being a doctor. She was always clashing with his father's family, especially his grandmother, who was working class and proud. Starting Winchester has been a very low point in his life; he had hated being away from Georgie, and he felt all the pressure of being a Scholar and proving himself to some of the poshest boys in the country. He explained that while he hated Victoria's snobbery, he also found himself trying to live up to it, and on occasion even repeating it, as he had tonight.

"I know that all sounds like a justification, but it's not. I just want you to know that I don't like that part of myself, and it's a part that comes out when I'm unhappy. I know I need to stop doing it."

She took his hand. "Why were you unhappy tonight?"

"When your Mum was talking about Pride and Prejudice, I could see you withdrawing and I panicked. You must know how much I like you Lizzy, and I hate that you won't give me a chance because of my name."

She knew he was right. Lizzy was self aware, regardless of what she told others. Of course she had known about his feelings, and she even realised she had feelings in return. She also knew she was scared and why. It was so much easier to keep Will as a friend than to take a risk.

"It's not just because of that."

"I know. And I promise I'll do better. But I can't change my name."

She sighed. "Will... this is really hard for me. Weren't you bullied because of your name?"

"Of course I was. You've met Richard. And he's pretty tame, really."

"Well then why don't you understand?! I've been plagued my whole life about Elizabeth Bennet, not just at school but at home too. I want to be my own person and how can I do that if I'm with you? We would never, ever hear the end of it!"

"I do understand. I just see it differently. You are one of the only people I know who could possibly understand what it's like to live with this name. Why wouldn't I want to be with someone who can really appreciate what it's like? We are going to be teased anyway, why not be teased together?"

She sniffled a little, but still managed to cheekily ask "So you just like me for my name, then?"

"Lizzy..." he breathed, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I think you are beautiful and funny and clever. We always have something to talk about, or fight about." She huffed a laugh. "You can tease me out of the grumpiest of moods. I'm happy just being around you, even when we're sitting in complete silence. I don't just like you, I love you."

She gasped and pulled back, and he let his hand drop from her face.

"You _love_ me?"

"Yes."

"I, I... Will... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I realise you don't feel the same way. I've been hanging around accepting friendship when I've wanted more, but that's not fair on either of us. I think it's time to be honest. I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want to miss this chance because of a stupid book. But if it's not about our names, if you really don't want me like that, then I'll understand. I hope that we can still be friends."

He wasn't sure that he could just be her friend actually, but he knew if he pushed her too hard he would lose her completely.

"I need to think." Or rather, she needed to slow down her whirring thoughts and work out what she truly felt.

"Of course. I can give you time. I'd rather a maybe than a no."

Lizzy at least knew that she didn't want to lose him. She took his hand and smiled at him. "Ok, Will. Maybe."

He beamed back.

"Can we go dance now?"

"You still want me to come?"

"Of course. We're still friends aren't we? I was quite looking forward to this until Mum started."

"Wow, such enthusiasm."

"I reserve enthusiasm until after I see what my dance partner is made of."

"I'll have you know I can bust a move with the best of them!"

"Bust a move!" She almost snorted in laughter, and she was still laughing (as Darcy intended) when they got to the dance floor just in time for the new Nelly track to begin.

Jane sent a smug look towards Lizzy and Darcy's joined hands, before motioning them over to dance. Lizzy was already feeling pretty flustered, and the lyrics were not helping. It was a bit _hot in herre_, actually. She couldn't look Darcy or Jane in the eye. Could this be any more awkward? Then the first bars to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' began to play and around them, couples began to pair off. Lizzy cursed her luck.

"Will you dance with me?" Darcy held out his hand. "Aunt Victoria got me lessons, I should really use them."

She laughed and placed one hand in his, the other on his shoulder, feeling a tingling in her side as he encircled her waist. They moved to the music, not speaking. She laid her head on his shoulder and she thought he might have sniffed her hair. She couldn't deny that this felt right.

"Will?" She lifted her head. He looked down at her, and she could see the affection in his big brown eyes. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For what you said. I still need to sort some things out in my own head, but I wanted you to know, what you said was lovely."

"I meant it."

"I know. And thank you for now too. For not pressuring me."

"You're welcome." He pushed her head back on his shoulder and they finished the dance in silence, both feeling more at peace than they had in a long time. Lizzy wasn't one to change her mind quickly, but she had begun to realise that this might be more a case of acknowledging her mind. Darcy simply felt hope.

xXx

**Headington, Oxford  
Late July 2002**

The fortnight after the Leaver's Ball was hectic for Lizzy. Both her and Jane were caught up in the end of school celebrations. It was hard to say goodbye to their boarding friends, knowing they wouldn't be back together next term. Lizzy was sad, but she found herself far more preoccupied with thoughts of Darcy than of this huge change in her life. He had taken his grandmother up to Shrewsbury to visit his uncles, and she was missing him terribly. His uncle didn't have the internet so they hadn't been on Messenger as usual. She was getting a taste of what life would be like without him, and it had finally made up her mind.

xXx

**MSN Messenger  
August 2002**

Darcy is online.

LizzyB: The wanderer returns. I have some bad news from college.

Darcy is typing.

...

Darcy is offline.

_Shit!_

Darcy is online.

Oh thank god! Thought Lizzy. Don't log off! She typed quickly.

LizzyB: Were you going to avoid me?!

Darcy: Sorry, bad connection. Is this about the college dad thing?

LizzyB: Yes!

Darcy: You don't want me to be your college dad? :(

Darcy is typing.

LizzyB: I just thought it's kind of awkward to be your girlfriend and your daughter ;)

...

Darcy is offline.

Oh come on! Lizzy almost screamed in frustration. Then her phone rang.

"Lizzy?"

"Will!"

"I'm sorry, my connection is rubbish. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she teased.

"Lizzy!"

"Yes. If you'll still have me?"

"If I'll still...?!" He laughed. "What changed your mind?"

"Turns out I miss you when you go away."

"I should have tried that months ago!"

"So you're happy?"

"Very." I fact he was doing a victory dance, but Lizzy didn't need to know all his secrets. "Can I come see you? I have Georgie today, though."

"How about I bring Thomas and we meet you at G&Ds? Isn't that where you go to celebrate? Plus, the kids will love us!"

"Half an hour?" Darcy had been very patient this year, but he had just reached his limit.

"Give me the full hour."

"I can't wait."

"Bye"

Lizzy put down the phone smiling. Darcy shouted "Yes!" so loudly he woke his grandmother, who had been napping on the sofa.

xXx

**G&Ds, Little Clarendon St, Oxford  
An hour later**

"Lizzy! Thomas!" screamed Georgie

"Hello Georgie, are you ready for some icecream?"

"Yes! Thomas come choose!" Georgie grabbed his hand and they ran to the display.

"Careful!" called Darcy, before turning to Lizzy, who had suddenly come over quite shy. "Hello you."

"Hi"

He held out his hand, and she took it. They stood smiling at each other, possibly a little stupidly.

"Lizzy come on!" Thomas was back. "Why are you holding Will's hand?"

"Erm, because..." Darcy started.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Lizzy interrupted, "and that's what you do."

"Ugh," groaned Thomas, "are you going to be all smoochy like Jane and Jamie?"

"They're gross." he informed Georgie.

"We'll try not to put you off your icecream," laughed Lizzy. Darcy was too busy staring at her to respond.

"You might not be smoochy Lizzy, but Will is being soppy already!" Georgie said flatly. "It's because he's a boy. My friend Harriet says boys are stupid."

She added "Except you, Thomas." before he could protest.

Will came out of his daze. "Well if I'm so stupid, maybe you don't want me to buy you an icecream."

"Lizzy's going to get me one!" Georgie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "She has to get on my good side, if she's your girlfriend!"

Lizzy and Will didn't know whether to laugh or tell her off.

"You'll have to buy Thomas one though Will, and if you really want on his good side I'd get him a brownie too!"

They chose laughter. And brownies for everyone, though it was a little hard to eat holding hands.

xXx

_Why yes, I did choose Darcy's college specifically so I could use that line... not even sorry :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Lovin'**

_Apologies for the delay. RL... eek!_

_This all happens over the month of August. Darcy and Lizzy don't have summer jobs, both being from fairly well off families. Darcy would probably have had an internship, but I preferred time for romance ;) __Hope you like fluff!_

xXx

**Oxford, ****August 2002**

**River Cherwell**

"So, punting is your idea of romance?" laughed Lizzy, her eyebrow teasing him.

It had driven him mad for months, that eyebrow... the need to kiss it. Then he remembered he _could_ kiss it now. So he did. And then he pulled her closer to him, hands firmly on her waist, and kissed her lips for good measure. Lizzy twined her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"You don't think this is romantic?" he smirked.

(There was some more kissing.)

"I wasn't aware _this_ was punting, Will."

"How would you know? It's disgraceful that you've never been punting. How can you even call yourself an Oxonian?" replied Darcy, in his haughtiest voice. It irked Lizzy a little that she found that voice adorable now; Thomas was right, she was getting soppy!

"I do apologise Sir, I am but a humble lady. Perchance would you condescend to properly instruct me in the ways of this mighty city?" She replied cheekily, darting out of his way as he attempted to tickle her in response.

"Oh dear Sir, I fear that was most improper."

"I'll improper you, in a minute!" cried Darcy as he gave chase down the riverside path.

"Mr Darcy!" she gasped as he caught her, breathing heavily from her run, "How dare you put your hands on my person."

"Lizzy..." he warned her.

"Will?" He loved that challenging look too. "Don't you know my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me?!"

He laughed. "How can you expect other people to stop bringing up Pride and Prejudice if you insist on doing it yourself?"

"Someone recently told me I would get teased anyway, so I should stop trying to avoid it. It's quite fun! Plus, if you insist on being haughty, I don't think I have a choice."

"I think that is called impertinence!" He decided he liked it just as well his namesake, and responded as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do.

xXx

**Summertown**

Thomas and Georgie were playing in the garden of Darcy's house, under the supervision of Georgie's au pair. Lizzy took a deep breath as Darcy knocked on his grandmother's door. She knew that, of all his family, this was the important introduction. His grandmother hadn't been well enough to take care of the Darcy children after her son's death, but she had insisted on moving to Oxford to provide a loving presence nonetheless. Will was very fond of her. He smiled at Lizzy reassuringly.

"Nan? I've brought Lizzy to see you."

Mrs Darcy was a very skinny, very wrinkled old lady. She sat by the window, with a scrabble board on the table in front of her.

"Will you play?" she asked Lizzy.

"Yes, of course."

"Good girl. Come sit here and let me get a look at you. Fitzwilliam can make himself useful and sort out some tea while we have a game and a chat. Go pick up some buns from the bakery first, love."

Darcy didn't look too keen on this idea, so Lizzy nodded at him while his Nan made shooing motions with her hands. Mrs Darcy clearly wanted to interrogate her, she might as well get it over with. Only her Grandad Walton was still with them, and he wasn't the full shilling anymore, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

Lizzy laughingly refused to tell Darcy what they talked about, but when he came back she was calling his Nan Mary, so he guessed it must have gone ok. His Nan told him he better not split up with Lizzy, because she thought she might prefer granddaughters to grandsons!

xXx

**The Turf Tavern, Holywell St**

Lizzy looked over at Will, laughing with her friends, and wondered how she has ever thought him uptight. She and her friends were celebrating their A-level results (all went as planned for her and Jane, thankfully), and it was an incredibly girly evening. Darcy wasn't just holding his own, but was charming everyone around him. And he was _hers._ She was so proud of him.

xXx

**The Trout Inn, Wolvercote**

Lizzy stretched, basking in the sun, and watched Jamie and Jane chat softly with a smile. Jamie had a break in his choral schedule and was staying with Darcy for the week. The four of them had spent the morning biking the canals and were now ready to enjoy a well earned pub lunch. She felt very grown up and happy.

Lizzy sensed Darcy's presence a few seconds before he dropped a kiss on her hair and placed the tray of ciders on the table.

"I've told them we want food, as well." he informed the table, not that Jane and Jamie were listening, before sitting beside Lizzy and taking her hand.

"This was a brilliant idea, Will." Lizzy beamed at him.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"I can't believe I've never been here before."

"I can't believe how many places in Oxford you've never been before! How have you lived here eighteen years?" Darcy laughed.

"Getting Dad to leave the house is hard enough, and Mum's caught up with her Headington crowd, I suppose. Who else would take us?" She sipped her cider. "Young ladies shouldn't be in pubs anyway," she added primly.

"You forget we met in a club, Lizzy!" laughed Jamie. Lizzy mock-glared at him, with no effect. "How do you know about this place, Darcy?"

"Mum and Dad used to bring me here," he replied softly, "I think I learned to cycle on the towpath." Lizzy squeezed his hand.

"We should bring Georgie," she suggested. He smiled at her gratefully.

xXx

**Headington**

Darcy couldn't believe he was manning the tombola stall at a church summer fete! Mrs Bennet had, he felt, cornered him last week after he dropped Lizzy off and somehow talked him into it. It wasn't difficult to mind the prizes and take money for tickets, but he didn't enjoy talking to so many people. He had briefly complained to Lizzy, who had taken a break from the cake stand to bring him a drink, but she had told him it was good practice.

"How do you expect to be a psychologist if you can't talk to all kinds of people?"

"Research." he replied flatly. She laughed, gave him a peck on the lips, and sauntered off.

He was staring longingly towards her when her aunties Rose and Daisy came up to him.

"Ooooh," gushed Daisy, "I do like to see a young man with that look in his eye."

Darcy jumped. Daisy ran her hand up his arm and squeezed. He backed away.

"Onslow used to look at me like that. He used to call me _edible_! _You_ look like you want to eat Lizzy up like she's one of those cakes she's selling." Daisy giggled.

Darcy didn't know what to say. He had rethought his original opinion of Lizzy's family, but this conversation was beyond his ability to be polite. He thought he might even be a little scared.

"You know who I'd like to eat," said Rose. "That yummy vicar."

Mrs Bennet came rushing towards them. "What are you doing here? Where's Daddy?!"

"Father is in the car with Onslow," Rose told her, "and I've come to see the vicar."

"The vicar?" Fiona was shrill. Darcy winced.

"Oh, she is silly. We've come to support you of course!" Daisy corrected. Darcy knew Daisy was being kind; Rose seemed very serious about the vicar.

Jane joined them. "Aunties!"

"Oh Jane, you lovely girl, are you helping your Mum?"

"Yes. It's her first year in charge and it's really important to her."

Darcy thought Lizzy's Mum seemed anxious and ready to swoon. "Mrs Bennet, if you can have someone else look after the tombola for a little while, I can bring your sisters for tea."

"I can take over Mum," Jane added.

"Oh Will," she cried grateful, "thank you. Please, call me Fiona. And Jane, such a good girl."

Will linked arms with Daisy and Rose and steered them towards the area set up like a little tearoom. He asked Daisy about her daughter, Stephanie, and granddaughter Kylie, and listened to Rose complain about her cheating boyfriend, who had gone back to his wife. He even braved a conversation between Rose and the vicar, which went reasonably well. He didn't quite manage not to judge but felt glad he made the effort, especially when Lizzy gave him a beaming smile and a huge hug after they saw her aunts back to the car.

xXx

**Christchurch Meadow**

Lizzy and Will lay on on a picnic blanket, full of good food, and feeling at peace with the world. Will was flat on his back, while Lizzy curled into him, her head on his chest and her hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. He stroked her hair and revelled in the happiness of calling her his. This had been the most blissful month of his life. They had talked a lot before, and even laughed and teased, but there had always been a barrier. Since he opened up to her at her leaver's ball, it had evaporated, and now each day was full of the joy of discovery and growing ever closer. He thought he couldn't love anyone more than Lizzy, and yet he loved her more every day. Young as they were, he knew she was it for him. She hadn't told him she loved him yet, he knew she wasn't ready, but she was so loving and so open now. She was worth any wait.

xXx

**Headington**

Lizzy heard laughing from her father's study and, wondering who could be in there, peeked round the door. Will was sitting playing chess with her Dad and letting him tell Latin jokes. Some girls might have felt jealous that their boyfriend was visiting their Dad without even saying hello. Lizzy just felt her heart fill fit to burst. She left them to it.

-x-

**Lizzy's room, later that evening.**

"Will?"

"Yeah?" He was playing with her hair.

"I'm ready for you to say it again."

"It?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. _It_."

He sat up, took her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth Bennet, I love you."

She gazed back and the look in her eyes stunned him. He felt truly adored.

"And I love you, Will. I think I've loved you for longer than I even knew."


	8. Chapter 8

**Freshers**

_I'm enjoying reading the reviews, and thanks for the new favs and follows too :)_

xXx

**Exeter Train Station**  
**September 2002**

Jane squeezed Lizzy so tight she could barely breathe. Her big sister was being surprisingly clingy.

The Bennets had all come down to drop Jane at uni on the weekend. Their parents had to go back straight away as Thomas and their Dad couldn't miss school, but Lizzy had stayed a few days. They had set up Jane's room, met some of the other people in her halls and a few on her course, and explored Exeter together. Lizzy had even gone to the first Freshers' club night.

She had stayed longer than she intended to provide Jane with support, but was dying to get back. She hadn't wanted to admit how much she really missed Will. Jane was particularly sad about being away from Jamie, and it was unkind to remind her of Lizzy's own luck. She felt like a bad sister for missing him more than she would miss Jane.

"Janie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just, well, it feels like a bigger deal than I thought it would."

"Oh, Jane. You've been so excited about uni! I'm sure it's just nerves. Everyone in your halls seems lovely." One of the girls, Lily, had even come to the station with them and was waiting at the coffee shop to walk back with Jane. "And you'll be getting involved with your sports clubs tomorrow, you'll love that."

"I know. And I _am_ looking forward to it all. I just didn't realise how sad it would be without you."

Lizzy gave her a lung squishing hug right back. "I'll miss you too, Janie."

"Lizzy, remember what Dad said about Mum leaving notes in his pidge when he was at college?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that would be nice? Having little notes to read?"

Was this about Jamie?

"I suppose it would be nice. Dad made it sound quite romantic."

"But not just romantic, don't you think? It would be nice if I wrote you notes, wouldn't it?"

Lizzy realised what Jane was getting at, but was too nice to ask for. "Oh I'd love to get notes from you Jane. I bet Thomas would too! It would make you being away so much easier to bear. Can I write back too? Would you mind?"

"Of course Lizzy, that would be lovely. Are you sure you have time? We could just email?"

"No Jane, I want a pen pal now! Quick, I've got ten minutes, shall we pop to WH Smith and get some stationery?"

Jane excitedly picked out some pretty paper and envelopes with Lizzy. Lizzy carefully took down Jane's address and resolved to write the first letter on the train.

Lizzy dropped a happier Jane with Lily at the cafe, instructing her to have a hot chocolate, and jogged to catch her train feeling much less guilty.

She text Darcy her details and was happy to hear he would meet her train at Oxford.

-x-

**Didcot Parkway  
3 hours later**

"Will!" She stopped short.

"Hello you."

"What? I..." she was half laughing, half teary, and a little embarrassed at her reaction as she grabbed hold of him. It was clearly the day for breathless cuddles. She pulled back. "I thought you were meeting me at Oxford."

"I couldn't wait", he admitted, a little embarrassed himself. "I considered coming to Bristol, but I thought I probably wouldn't make your train."

The strength of her own feelings sometimes scared her, but she was thrilled at this proof of his.

"I love you."

He kissed her. They missed at least one train. Try

xXx

**New College, Oxford October 2002**

"Mum, Will can help me, I don't think you need to come in really. Dad's not even here."

"Nonsense. You won't stay at home, but I at least want to see your room." Lizzy was worried that her Mum really meant she wanted to be able to _find_ her room again, when Lizzy was least expecting it. She resolved not to tell her where Darcy's rooms were.

"Ok, well let me go to the lodge and find out where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, I hope you're in the same staircase as your Dad was. Of course the rooms have all been done up since then, but wouldn't it be nice?"

"Will!" Lizzy called. He came over and greeted her with a quick kiss, while her Mum nabbed a hug. "Can you help Mum for a bit, I need to go to the lodge."

"Oh actually, I was able to tick you off the list. You're in Holywell Cottages." He held out a key.

"Isn't that stalking?" Lizzy teased.

"Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet was scandalised.

"Don't worry Fiona, I'm a Fresher's Rep, it's a little perk of the job if you know someone on the list. Of course," he added to Lizzy, "I could just go help check in some other girls instead."

"If you're happy to let another _boy_ carry my boxes..." retorted Lizzy, with a hair flick. She was lucky her Mum was there thought Darcy, the little tease. He took a box and Lizzy grabbed her case, somehow managing to surreptitiously pinch his bum while her Mum wasn't looking.

"Where did you say Lizzy was, Will dear?"

"It's the Holywell Cottages, Mum. The little pink buildings at the end."

"Oh couldn't you get one of the nicer ones, how about the one with the turret there?"

"It's alphabetical, Fiona, to make it fair. Bs are usually in the cottages unless there's a lot of them. Lizzy can do the draw for a different room next year." Darcy and Davies had won a coveted double set in the Garden Quad in their draw.

"Oh, well, if that's how it works. Let's see it, then."

The cottages were old and crooked, with tiny hallways and low ceilings. Lizzy was a little disappointed that she wasn't in one of the fancier college rooms, until Will stepped behind her and whispered "Cosy", making her shiver in anticipation. Plus, she had an en-suite.

"Oh Lizzy it's got a duvet already, what about the nice one we got you?" Her Mum interrupted.

"It's ok Fiona, the scouts change the sheets every week but if you want your own they will take the college ones away."

"It's all in the handbook, Mum, don't worry. Let's get all the stuff in, so you can move the car. I'll unpack later."

"Won't you want to give me some boxes back? It's a bit poky."

"Maybe. Let's see. You can always come back."

"Good idea. I'll come back tomorrow."

Lizzy sighed.

It took another 45 minutes to get her stuff to her room and satisfy her Mum she was ok. Darcy had other people to help so he had left her to it. The Fresher's guide said there was a meet up event this afternoon, so Lizzy decided to unpack now, so she could relax later. Jane's room had looked much better once she made it her own.

-x-

**Fresher's Tent, Holywell Quad That afternoon**

There was a huge white tent in the middle of the quad where all the freshers stuff was happening. Lizzy went in and met some of the other students milling around. No one seemed to be using last names yet so she was able to avoid the Pride and Prejudice questions for now. She really wasn't looking forward to that. Everyone seemed nice, if a little awkward. She had seen both Will and Jamie running around, but they were a little busy to talk.

Lizzy joined a group of girls standing out on the grass.

"Some of the reps are pretty fit, aren't they?" said a girl called Caroline, "I wonder if they're available?"

Lizzy didn't want to do the jealous girlfriend act quite yet, but she hoped someone else would ask so she didn't have to.

"I've got a boyfriend at home, well actually, he's at Edinburgh."

"Mine's at Keble."

"Lucky you! My girlfriend is in London, which feels really far. Not as bad as Edinburgh though... sorry, Sam."

"It's ok. Hopefully it'll work out but we've tried to be realistic. How about you Lizzy?"

"My boyfriend goes to New College, actually. He's a second year."

"_Really_?" asked Caroline, "How did you meet?"

"I'm from Oxford. We met after his friend started going out with my sister. He goes to New College too, but she's at Exeter Uni."

"My cousin is at Exeter!" Alice exclaimed, "I wonder..."

"Are either of them reps?" Caroline interrupted Alice, but was herself interrupted by Jamie.

"Lizzy!" He bounded up, full of enthusiasm, and hugged her. Freshers! Are you ready for the New College experience?!" Will wasn't far behind him, and stood beside Lizzy.

"Jamie is the Entz Rep on the JCR Committee," Lizzy told them, "and this is Will. He's helping with Fresher's Week, but he's not on the JCR."

"Hi," Will smiled at them, "I helped Alice move, but I don't think I've met anyone else."

As everyone introduced themselves, Lizzy felt her heart sink. Caroline was looking at her with clear dislike. Will was obviously the rep she had her eye on. Lizzy trusted Will implicitly, but she didn't want to start the year with a stupid rivalry.

Caroline turned away from her. "Jamie, I think you're my JCR Dad, is your surname Davies?"

"Yes! That's great. We do need to collect our little families, we have to bring you all on a little tour later and get you your Bod Cards, show you where to pay your battels, that kind of thing. The JCR President will be giving a talk later, as well as the Dean."

"What does Entz include?" asked Sam. Jamie began giving her a rundown of the clubbing schedule for the week.

Lizzy could feel Will run his finger up and down her back. She wanted to make friends, but she was also really tempted to ignore Freshers and take advantage of the fact that she now had her own room and no parental supervision. "What else do you have to do today?" she whispered to him.

"I have to help with all the stuff Jamie said." he replied in a low voice, "I'm not sure being here during Freshers was worth how much I'll have to be away from you..." he moaned, "and speak to other people." The first years were here before term started and most of the older students weren't back yet. Being a rep meant Darcy could move in at the same as Lizzy, and join in the Fresher's activities.

"Poor baby," she murmured, "I'll have to make it up to you later." He brightened.

She smirked at him, until she was distracted by something Jamie said. She jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Did you say Park End? Classy!"

"Yes, a true Oxford institution." Jamie laughed, "And tomorrow is Thursday so we follow up with 'Filth'"

"Sticky floors!" interjected Lizzy.

"Cheap booze!" retorted Jamie.

"I'm sure Jamie has planned to take us to all the best _student_ places Lizzy," put in Caroline. "You'll have to forget your townie ideas now." Yep, Caroline definitely hated her.

The rest of the day passed in quite a whirl. Lizzy met so many people, names were a blur, and she did all the admin tasks Jamie had mentioned, and others besides. She was glad she knew the college from her Dad and Will, as well as the interview or she would be lost. There was a talk from the Dean and some other college officers. Darcy had stood beside her and held her hand during that; when the Dean said many people met their spouses at college, he squeezed it. Now she was walking to the College Bar with Sam, who happened to live beside her (her surname was Barros), to meet up with some people before Hall.

-x-

**Park End, Park End Street That Night**

Lizzy was having a surprisingly good time. She could already imagine being friends with people she'd met today, and dinner had been fun. She loved her College Mum, who was the JCR's LGBTQ Rep, and friendly with Darcy. A few people had asked her if her name was real, but no-one had worked out that Will was Fitzwilliam Darcy so she hadn't been hassled. She had done some very cheap green shots with Sam and Alice. Even better, they had, thankfully, lost that horrible girl Caroline. And the music was awesomely cheesy. Life was good.

"I love cheese!" she shouted at Will. "I looooove college!"

"You're drunk", he laughed affectionately.

"I know! On a _Wednesday_. It's awesome!"

"You're such a fresher!"

"Shut up! You love it! Like you're so old!"

"I love you", he whisper-shouted into her ear (the music was very loud), as he pulled her closer to sway against him.

"I love you too", she beamed back at him. Yes, life was fantastic.

xXx

_The legal drinking age in the UK is 18._

-x-

_Oxford terms_

_Pidge: Short for Pigeon Hole. For external post and internal notes/gifts etc. Less important in 2002 when people had email, as well as room phones, than when Mr Bennet was at College._

_Staircase: Student Rooms/Dorms. Rooms are off a staircase which goes up 4/5 floors. The staircase opens directly, via a doorway, into the quad. There are multiple staircases in each College building. If you google Holywell Quad, New College you can see the doorways of the staircases where first years live. Rooms are individual, not shared._

_Double set: There are only a couple of these and they are for second years. 2 people share a sort of flat, with a large living room, study areas, bathroom, and a separate bedroom each. You agree who you'll share with before applying. No couples, only friends._

_Lodge: Porter's Lodge. The gated entry to a college. The Porters have a little office at the gate do various tasks including security and a kind of reception role, handing out keys, checking in visitors etc. The gates close at 11pm nightly. Now students can come in and out, using their pass (Bod Card), but originally gates closing was the curfew._

_Scouts: Cleaners employed by the College/University. The name is a throwback to when students were all male and had a set of rooms; the original Scouts were also men and had a kind of butler/housekeeper role._

_Bod Card: Short for Bodleian Card. The University card. Runs your whole life at Oxford. College/University ID. Allows access to Bodleian Library, as well as the various Faculty and College libraries, and records book checkouts etc. Has a chip to record purchases in the pantry (College shop) and in Hall. Allows swipe access to college side gates or at the lodge when closed._

_Hall: Refers to both the physical room where you eat meals, and the specific meal of dinner (evening meal). Given the age and importance of the College buildings, the staircases don't have kitchens and students can't have hotplates or other fire hazards in their rooms. Kettles and fridges are allowed. Anyone who "lives in" in the main College automatically has meals included._ _Those who "live out" (in private accommodation) or in external college housing can opt to eat in Hall on a per meal basis._

_Battels: College bill. Rent, meals, pantry purchases, library fines, etc. If you work for the College or get a bursary, you gain a credit on your Battels. Must be paid at the beginning of every term._

_Mums & Dads: A friendly face at College in the year above. You get 1-1 subject parent, and 1 JCR comm parent who has multiple children. Some people take it quite seriously and lifelong friendships are made, others not so much._

_Feel free to ask if I'm missed any._


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal**

**Holywell Cottages, New College**  
**October 2002**

Darcy was laughing at her sub fusc. It was really unfair. Men got to wear black tie, while women were stuck with a back skirt and a white shirt tied with a stupid neck ribbon. Will looked gorgeous in his. _She_ looked like a waitress. Not to mention, he has a fantastic full robe just like the tutors' wore, and her gown was a glorified waistcoat with little flappy bits at the back. A waistcoat would be better, actually.

"It's not that bad."

Her eyebrow rose.

"If you do well in your Prelims, you can have a fancy robe too."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Everyone else is wearing the same thing?"

She turned her back on him.

She felt, more than heard, him move behind her, his hands tracing up her arms and his mouth on her neck. "You're beautiful."

"That's more like it."

"You always look gorgeous." He trailed kisses down her neck, moving her collar aside to access the top of her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips. Months of his kisses hadn't lessened their impact; if anything, she was even more addicted.

"I'm considering forgiving you."

"For being a second year?" he laughed.

She pushed him away. "For laughing at me!" She huffed. "But not any more!"

"Ok, ok!" He was still laughing.

"Stop laughing."

"It's mostly nervous laughter now."

"Piss off!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me?" He held out his arms.

She went to him, somewhat begrudgingly, slipping her own arms around his waist and laying her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair. How annoying that he knew how to soothe her when she was mad at him!

"Are you going for drinks after matriculation?"

"Yes, I think we're going to the Turl."

"I can't come to the Sheldonian, but maybe I can meet you at the pub after? You can beat me at pool."

"Ok, you're forgiven. This time." She tried to look stern, but he was so pretty, damn him.

xXx

**New College Hall & College Bar  
October 2002**

Jane had come back up for the first Guest Dinner at College and Lizzy was really excited to show her around. They had wandered all over college, including up the Mound (even though Dad had brought them there before), and then spent hours getting dressing for dinner. They would have to change later for the bop, but their hair and makeup was done.

They had missed pre-drinks in the bar, but they were sitting with a big group of friends from all years and Will was right opposite her. Unfortunately Caroline was only a few seats away, near Jamie and some of the other music students. She had been even more hostile to Lizzy since she'd seen her leaving Will's room one morning a few weeks ago; Lizzy was getting fed up of it, to be honest. Caroline directed a few sconces at her and slipped at least two pennies in her cup. So Lizzy was feeling pretty woozy by the end of dinner; Will said he'd take her back to her room so Jane could spend some time with Jamie. In the end, Jane came back too, to change for the bop, but Will stayed.

She actually fell asleep for almost two hours and woke feeling a bit sorry for herself, though much more sober. She couldn't believe she'd made such a fool of herself at guest dinner, and on Jane's visit too! Will made her feel better by telling her he'd also had to bring Alice to her room; she'd been lying in the middle of the quad singing her heart out, and the Porters had not been impressed. He had lots of stories about last year too; Guest Dinner had a bad rep, especially for first years who weren't used to drinking games.

"I'm so glad this is Friday and family dinner isn't until Sunday."

"And it's not even 10pm yet. Plenty of bop left for you." Will encouraged.

Lizzy was soon cleaned up, with a bedsheet wrapped around her. The bop was a very unimaginative toga party; Will refused to participate. They headed to the Bar and Lizzy was immediately accosted by Caroline who was smoking outside.

"I'm sooooo sorry to have to tell you, Lizzy..." She couldn't sound less sorry, to be honest. "But your sister is snogging your boyfriend in there." She used airquotes when she said sister and boyfriend; the latter kind of made sense, but did she think Jane was a made up sister?

Lizzy laughed and looked at Will. "Apparently you have a doppelgänger."

"What?"

Lizzy pointed at Will and said, "Not that I'd believe it anyway, but Will has been with me since dinner."

"What's Will got to do with it? She's snogging Jamie!" shouted Caroline.

Lizzy was really confused.

"Caroline, do you think Lizzy and Jamie are together?" Darcy asked.

"They're not?"

Lizzy was relieved. Caroline didn't want Darcy after all! Now maybe she would back off and give Lizzy a break.

"No! _Will_ and I are together. Jamie is _Jane's_ boyfriend." Lizzy laughed and made her way inside. It wasn't until much later that she realised this meant Caroline was after Jamie.

xXx

**The King's Arms, Oxford**  
**November 2002**

Lizzy's cousin Stephanie had come into town to meet her for a drink and let her have a cuddle of little Kylie. If she got a chance that was, with Darcy hogging the baby. Not that she minded really. Lizzy finally understood what people meant by exploding ovaries. She was lost in a fantasy of Darcy holding their baby... in a few years, obviously. Stephanie laughed at her dreamy face. "Don't go getting broody lady, your Mum would murder me if you got up the duff in college."

"Steph!" Lizzy gasped. "Don't be silly, I just think she's cute."

"Of course you do, she's mine!"

"How would it be your fault anyway?" Lizzy demanded.

"Er, you have met your Mum right?"

"Fair enough" agreed Lizzy.

-x-

Gemma and her boyfriend came in a little later, and a few of Jamie's choir friends. Everyone wanted to coo over the baby, and Kylie was thrilled with the attention. "She's her mother's daughter!" Lizzy joked.

The chat turned to baby names. Of course, by now everyone knew about Lizzy and Will's full names and they had endured some good natured ribbing on the subject. Kylie was, of course, named after the singer. Gemma asked if everyone in their family was named for famous people.

"No, actually our Mums and aunties are all named after flowers." Steph replied.

"Isn't your Mum called Fiona?" Darcy asked Lizzy quietly.

"I'll explain later," she whispered back.

"What would you name your kid then Lizzy?" asked Joe.

"Definitely not a Pride and Prejudice name anyway!" she quipped.

"I quite like Lydia." mused Jennifer.

"Our dog is called Lydia!"

"Your dog?!"

"Yeah, Dad ran out of daughters. The cat is Kitty."

"Have you a sister called Mary then?"

"No", sniggered Will, "But it's her brother's middle name!"

"Wow, your parents are really into that book. What are the odds that you two would meet?"

"It's actually Will's Mum's fault. She was the Pride and Prejudice fan. Our Dads met in the hospital when my sister and Will were born and inspired Dad to name us after the book Bennets. He thinks it's hilarious."

"Whereas my Mum was deadly serious about it. Her name was Anne, same as Darcy's Mum. Dad used to say she only married him for his surname!"

Everyone laughed.

"Of course _we_ could use any of the Bennet names, we just can't have Anne or Georgianna," mused Lizzy, "and there aren't any other Darcys, so we're not that restricted really."

"Lizzy?" Darcy said, a little shakily. Lizzy turned violently red as she realised what she'd just admitted, and prayed no one else had heard.

She looked up at him, heart thumping. He wasn't running away. That was something.

"Do you think Anna would be ok?" he asked. "It would be nice to honour my Mum... in a few years, obviously."

They both looked away shyly, a bit stunned to have had such a serious revelation in front of an audience. But they were also both sporting huge smiles.

xXx

**Exmouth  
November 2002**

Darcy, Lizzy, and Jamie has travelled down to visit Jane for the weekend. They had spent last night at the Exeter Student's Union and Lizzy's head was banging when she woke up. Jane and Jamie weren't doing well long distance and they clearly needed a long talk. Lizzy and Darcy had taken the train from Exeter out to the beach, to give them space and clear their own heads.

Lizzy loved the seaside, even in the blustery wintery weather, and Darcy was enchanted with her enthusiasm.

Jamie drove Darcy's car out to pick them up, Jane sitting quietly in the front. She didn't want to speak about it with Lizzy, either. The two couples couldn't have presented a more different picture if they'd tried. Lizzy left Exeter reluctantly, feeling worried about her sister.

xXx

**New College, Oxford  
December 2002**

It had snowed and the College gardens were completely white. The view from Darcy's bedroom window was beautiful and Lizzy woke him up to beg a camera. He scrabbled in his bedside table and threw a disposable at her, turning over again with a groan. She took a few snaps of the view and then some of Darcy (he was adorable when he slept), before shaking him awake again.

"We have to go out before it gets ruined!"

"Lizzy, it's 8am!"

"Exactly! Come on! Please Will, it's my first snow here!"

"Seriously, the sacrifices I make for love..." he grumbled, throwing on last night's clothes.

Lizzy used up the camera, first with pictures of the pristine snow, and then of their footprints and a little snowman they made. She got Darcy to take the final one of her making a snow angel, something she'd seen in a film.

They stumbled back up to his room giggling and absolutely freezing, but completely happy.

Until Lizzy looked up and saw Caroline standing in the living room of the double set, wearing last night's clothes.

"What the fuck?! Jamie!" she screamed.

Jamie ran out of his room, wearing only boxers, which definitely didn't help her mood.

"Are you serious? Is this actually happening?"

"Caroline, I think you should leave." Will looked furious, and his voice was low and dangerous. "Davies, get some clothes on. Then come explain."

He brought Lizzy into his room and encouraged her to change into dry clothes, before sitting her down on the sofa and making a cup of tea. She realised she was crying.

"Will? What about Jane?"

"I know." he replied grimly. "I can't believe he would do this. And to put us in this position."

Jamie came back out looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. I though you had gone out."

"That's what you're sorry for? Getting caught?! How could you do this to Jane!"

"Jane knows."

"What?!"

"We decided to have an open relationship. She didn't want you to know, so I've been sneaking around. But on _you_, not on Jane."

Lizzy and Will were thunderstruck. Will was very old fashioned and as far as he was concerned, this was cheating, no matter who knew. Lizzy was a little more open minded; she knew not everyone's relationship looked like hers. What shocked her most was that Jane hadn't said a word. They were both upset at being lied to by their closest friends.

"Are you sure? You know I'll ask her."

Jamie looked resigned. "Look, Jane cheated on me in November. That's what we argued about when we all went to Exeter. I found out. We decided to try an seeing other people while we're apart, but not when we're together, so we don't have to split up. She didn't think you'd approve. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. Can you let me talk to her first? So she's not upset at me telling you?"

Lizzy was herself very upset. She couldn't believe Jane had gone through so much and she didn't know about any of it. And she had cheated! This was not like Jane at all. She wondered what else her sister was hiding.

"Does Caroline understand the situation Davies?" Darcy asked. "I can't imagine she's happy being your bit on the side."

"Don't be so judgemental, Darcy. It's really none of your business."

"If Lizzy is upset, it's my business."

"Will." She tried to calm him with a hand on his arm. "Let's not say anything we'll regret. I can't believe Jamie would lie about this."

"Davies has clearly been lying for some time."

Jamie realised Darcy was hurt, but he was too proud to give in.

"I'm going out. I'll speak to you when you get over yourself, Darcy." He paused at the door of the set. "Lizzy, can you wait til the end of term to talk to Jane? I'll speak to her first, but I think you'll need to give her some time."

Darcy bristled at the idea that it was Lizzy who would upset Jane, when Davies was the cheat, but Lizzy settled him.

They had a long talk about their feelings and he realised he was not only feeling betrayed in his friendship, but in his idea of who his friend was. He agreed with Lizzy that he needed to try harder not to be judgmental of different lifestyles, but it was difficult. Especially because he thought Caroline was bas news. The atmosphere in the double set remained as frosty as the weather until the end of Michaelmas; Darcy had never been so happy for the vac.

xXx

_Did anyone guess Caroline was a ringer? I'm trying to avoid most of the P&P plot and characters, since the book actually exists in this universe, but I couldn't resist adding a little Miss Bingley bitchiness!_

_-x-_

_Oxford terms_

_Sub fusc: Academic dress. Lizzy is referring to the Commoners Gown; Darcy wears a Scholar's Gown. Google them to see what Lizzy is complaining about._

_Prelims: Preliminary Examinations - first year exams held by university in either Hilary or Trinity term. In some subjects, you sit Mods (Honour Moderatio_ns). _If you get a Distinction in Prelims/a First Class in Mods, you get to wear a Scholars Gown._

_Matriculation (held in the Sheldonian Theatre): Entrance ceremony to the university, the opposite to graduation._

_Guest dinner: A dinner where you can invite a guest to come eat at College; people normally dress up and it's BYO._

_Bop: Themed party in the college bar, for college students and their guests only. Normally fancy dress._

_Sconce/sconcing: a drinking game, similar to "I have never", you say something you haven't done so Jane could say eg. "I sconce anyone who has kissed Will", and Lizzy would have to drink. The sconce was a silver cup you had to drink out of back in the day; they aren't used now but Colleges still own them._

_Pennying: you put a penny in someone drink and they have to down it. Aim is to get it in as full a drink as possible. Many people sit with their hands over their drinks at guest dinner!_

_Michaelmas: the Autumn (Fall) term. Hillary is the Spring term, Trinity is the summer term. Each term is 8 weeks long._

_Vac: short for vacation. The holiday period between terms. 6 weeks each between Michaelmas/Hillary and Hillary/Trinity. The break between years, i.e. between Trinity and Michaelmas is called the long vac._

_I hope the author's notes aren't too long, I struggle with brevity. I want to use the proper terms but as they aren't universal I don't want people to be confused. Are they helpful, or should I cut them out?_


	10. Chapter 10

**That Awkward Moment When...**

**Headington, Oxford**  
**January 2003**

Lizzy hadn't thought life could get more awkward than December, but it definitely had. Listening to her Mum effuse about Jamie and Jane after watching their midnight kiss was cringeworthy. She had spoken to Jane, who had confirmed what Jamie said, but things were little strained between the sisters, as well as the friends.

They had struggled to talk about Jane's relationship. Jane still felt guilty over cheating and was embarrassed that her sister knew about it. Lizzy was convinced that it would all end in tears. She didn't judge them; she knew other people with open relationships, like their cousin Steph, but Steph was much more laid back. Jane's situation was messy and she was very devoted, and a bit clingy; Lizzy knew there was no way she had the right personality to cope with sharing. Jane knew how Lizzy felt and didn't want to hear it from the person who knew her best. She definitely didn't want to know anything about Jamie's "other people". Will was worried, and Lizzy agreed, that they hadn't discussed rules up front. Jamie basically had two girlfriends: Caroline and Jane. Neither Lizzy nor Will thought that was what Jane had meant. They were both a bit "helpers" by nature and found it extremely difficult not to interfere.

She glanced at Will now. He was happily ensconced in a corner with her Dad, once again listening to the story of his meeting Mr Darcy at the hospital. She loved how well her two favourite men got on. And Darcy's joy in hearing anyone talk of his parents tugged at her heart.

The kids were running wild and Lizzy thought she should put them to bed. It was already 1am! She checked on her grandad too, in case he was being naughty. She was sure she'd seen him pinch Mary's bum earlier, but Darcy's Nan had held her own. She was currently giving knitting tips to Rose and Daisy. Grandad was fast asleep. Onslow seemed to be in the garden with her dad's telescope, so she let him be. Aunt Victoria had thankfully gotten an invite to a don's party (she had contributed to the awkward December); Lizzy couldn't imagine what she'd make of Onslow!

xXx

**Exeter  
February 2003**

Jane sobbing her heart out was not how Lizzy wanted to regain their close bond.

The situation with Jamie had come to a head yesterday. Caroline had posted Jane a letter and some very compromising photos. Darcy's opinion of her had been, unfortunately, spot on. She wasn't content to only have a piece of Jamie, and had decided to tackle the problem directly. Jane had called Jamie in hysterics and they had a huge row that ended everything. Lizzy took the first train to Exeter, though she would have to return quickly to attend her next tute.

She felt a little guilty at being relieved. Jamie and Jane clearly weren't good for each other. She only hoped that he and Darcy could stay close, and not feel awkward because of her being Jane's sister. Lizzy hated the thought that her being in his life would diminish it in any way.

-x-

**New College, Oxford  
****February 2003**

Darcy might have been studying Psychology, but he was still a bloke.

"I suppose you'll say you told me so." Davies asked him.

"No point. Did you dump her?"

"Yeah. It's not on what she did. She knew how it was with Jane, I was upfront I swear. There was no need to hurt her."

"Lizzy says that's definitely over."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"To be honest mate, I'm glad. It wasn't a good situation."

"You're a judgemental wanker."

"I'm right though."

"Yeah."

"Pint?"

"Pint."

And the friendship was restored.

-x-

New College wasn't the smallest college, but it wasn't huge. Jamie was more than punished for his actions, being required to see Caroline (and Caroline's angry friends) on a daily basis. Everyone was talking about it, for a while. There was a reference to it in the gossip section of the College paper, the Newt. Even Lizzy and Darcy got some dirty looks. Darcy had to prevent Lizzy from slapping Caroline's smug face at at bop. But in time, life moved on and most people forgot about it. Jamie, with his faithful sidekick Richard, led a number of supposedly official Entz outings to Brookes' Student Union where they tried to outdo each other in charming the local ladies. Jane brought home a new boyfriend at Easter. Lizzy and Will stayed out of it.

xXx

**Oxford**  
**February 2003**

Valentine's Day was falling on a Friday this year and Sam's boyfriend was coming down from Edinburgh to spend the weekend her. Some of the girls were gathered in Sam's room to help her make Valentines decorations for her room. Lizzy was cutting out little hearts to make a banner, glad to be focused on a happier romance than her sister's recent disaster.

"He must really love you!" sighed Alice, "It's almost a whole day on the train to get here."

"I don't think it's love that motivates him!" laughed Sam, receiving some very ribald comments in response.

"What about you Lizzy, are you going to wrap yourself up in a bow for Will's enjoyment?" Nisha asked.

"Oh, she should get _him_ to wrap up in a bow for _her_! Mmm...I would!"

"Rachel! His girlfriend is sitting right there!" Alice said, shocked.

"So is _hers._" added Jo, sardonically. Rachel gave her a one arm hug.

"You know I adore you baby, but I'm just sayin'..." She looked around for support "Am I right?"

Murmurs of agreement went round the room. Lizzy was uncharacteristically silent. Alice moved the conversation on, but thought she should check up on her later.

-x-

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit weird earlier. Was it Rachel?

"No, I know she was only messing. It was the idea."

"You really are going to tie yourself up in a bow?" Alice giggled.

"No, I, erm... well it's... I've never been tied in a bow. If you know what I mean."

Alice raised both eyebrows. "You and Will haven't...?"

"I haven't with anyone."

"Oh. Well, you know that's ok? You don't have to. Lots of people haven't."

"Have you?"

"Not with a boy!" quipped Alice. Lizzy laughed.

"You seem surprised I haven't."

"It's just that you've been together since before college and you're always staying over. I just assumed..."

"Well we only got together just before so it's only been 6 months. And we've done some things, just not that. But I was thinking, well I think we're ready, but I don't know how to say it to _him_. How do you say it?"

"Erm, I don't think I _did_ say it. It kind of...just...happened, to be honest."

"Oh but I want to talk about it first and prepare ourselves. Make it special! Maybe Sam's right about the bow..."

"I think you're overthinking it Lizzy. I've never seen you so awkward. This is Will, you tell each other everything! Can't you just ask him?"

But Lizzy wasn't listening.

-x-

Jamie and Richard had been taking the piss out of Will because he had let slip he wanted to do something special for Valentines. He realised they would get no peace in the double set, so he asked his Aunt for advice. Victoria told him that a man cooking her a fancy dinner was her idea of real romance. She suggested Darcy could cook at the house, and even promised to make herself scarce for the evening, and he happily agreed. His Nan told him to get her flowers. Fiona text him with a reminder that Valentines should be a surprise. He was relieved he had so many people to help him out.

-x-

The big day arrived and Lizzy was half excitement, half nerves. She had dropped some hints to Will and he seemed to understand because he had told her he had planned a surprise trip away from college. She couldn't quite bring herself to try the bow, but Sam had suggested some pretty underwear instead. They found something nice in Debenhams, plus a wrap dress for her to wear over it.

Will had his car so she went to meet him on Holywell St. He was standing beside it, holding a huge bunch of flowers.

"Will! They're lovely!"

She was feeling so grown up and romantic, this is exactly what Valentines should be!

He kissed her cheek and, holding up a scarf, said, "I want to surprise you, so can you put this on?"

"_Really_?" She felt a little breathless.

"Please? I want it to be special." Fiona had been insistent. He had spent all day cooking and he didn't want to mess up now.

She settled into the passenger seat and let him tie it on her, before he drove off. It wasn't far until he stopped the car and helped her out. He said the blindfold had to stay on.

"Will, can anyone see me?"

"No, it's just us."

"Oh!" She was intrigued. "I can't wait to see what you've got planned!"

He lead her down a paved path and up some steps. She could hear him unlocking the door, and then he steered her down what seemed to be a hallway. Their shoes sounded very loud on the wooden floor. Something smelled amazing. Where were they?

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"Not just yet!"

Will had seen something somewhere (ok, it was in a women's magazine, not that he'd admit it to anyone) about feeding each other blindfolded being romantic. He had 'borrowed' a bottle of Victoria's champagne and thought he could manage that and some strawberries to get the effect.

Lizzy was impressed. Will had outdone himself! He had just fed her a strawberry and excused himself to get her "something bubbly" to go with it! This was exactly what she meant by special. She hadn't expected he would think to do this kind of thing without her telling him.

She was anticipating the pop of a cork, but instead she heard Will say "Oof" and, what sounded like his _Nan_ say "Oh, sorry dear!"

Pulling the blindfold off quickly, she found herself in Will's family kitchen, with Mary standing by the patio doors looking amused.

"I am sorry to intrude darlings, I didn't realise you were here yet. I was just in the garden. It all looks _very_ interesting. I don't think that's how you're _supposed_ to wear a scarf Lizzy. But I'll just pop upstairs now and leave you to your dinner. Don't mind me at all!"

Lizzy looked at Will, completely flabbergasted.

"What the hell Will? You blindfolded me and brought me to dinner with your Nan?!"

"Not _with_ her! She was meant to stay upstairs!"

"But why did you have to blindfold me? I thought this was going to be a very different kind of evening, Will!" She put her head in her hands. "God, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Sweetheart..." He knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry, Nan wasn't supposed to come down. Victoria said that cooking was romantic. I thought you'd like it!"

"She's here too?!"

"No. Just Georgie."

"Georgie!"

"But she's asleep already. And Victoria will stay out late."

"And the blindfold?"

"Your Mum said you should be surprised."

"My Mum?!"

"Yeah. She text me."

Lizzy didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"How many people did you ask?!"

"Erm," Will looked sheepish, "just them. Oh, and Nan suggested flowers. But I knew that myself!", he added quickly. "Jamie and Dick had advice too but it wasn't every helpful, I thought it was better to be away from them tonight. Victoria said you can stay over."

"Will! You thought being in a double set was awkward but staying with your Nan and your baby sister _wasn't_?"

He was confused. "But you've stayed here before?"

"But it's Valentine's Will! I was blindfolded! You were feeding me strawberries."

"Was that not romantic? I thought it was..."

"It was until your Nan walked in!"

"I'm sorry! She's gone to bed now. She promised."

"But she's still upstairs! Tonight was supposed to be _special_! I thought you understood!"

"It is! I cooked your favourite!"

"Will! I bought a bustier!"

"I, er, you what?"

She just looked at him.

"Oh. _Ohhhh_."

"Yeah."

"I got this totally wrong, didn't I?" Now his head was in his hands. "I'm so thick."

Suddenly Lizzy found the whole thing hilarious. She could barely breathe for laughing.

"Oh...I thought...and you...and then your Nan...and...and...my...Mum..."

It was pretty infectious. Will was soon laughing as well.

When they calmed down Lizzy realised she might have but a bit too much pressure on, well, everything. Will realised he had missed his chance before he even knew he had one! At least they still had a wonderful meal to enjoy together, if not quite so romantic as either had planned.

"Is there really no chance of me seeing it?"

"Not tonight!" She laughed. Somehow the experience had taken away all her nerves, and she was back to being her cheeky self.

"I feel robbed!"

"You didn't even know until your Nan came in!"

"I'm never going to live this down am I?!"

"Nope! I'm going to be telling our grandkids this story!"

-x-

After Victoria came home and Lizzy was directed to the guest room, Will tried once more before heading to bed.

"Will I really not get to see it?" he whispered in her ear, as they stood close together on the landing. "I imagine you look beautiful in it."

"I do." She kissed him. "But you'll just have to keep _imagining_ it...for now... at least until you make it up to me!"

How long it took Will to make it up to her can also be left to imagination, but let's just say he was _very_ motivated.

xXx

_Oxford terms_

_Tutes: tutorials. 1-1 sessions with your Professor for 1/2hrs, held weekly._

_Brookes: Oxford Brookes, another university in Oxford, based in Headington._

-x-

_Thanks for the reviews and allowing my indulgent author notes. I'm having a lot of fun! Loving the reactions to Caroline and all your predictions. She isn't the nicest human, but she is only 18. People do stupid stuff at that age. A lot of people go to uni with a long distance other half and a lot of people end up breaking up, and its often messy! One of the downsides of the collegiate system is that the small size and inter-year/subject socialisation is a nightmare when you find yourself basically living with your ex, especially in the tiny colleges. There's a good__ reason why couples can't share double sets lol!_

_Re. the Psychology set up at Oxford - I decided early on Will that Will would study a science. I didn't think it through. Now I have to write about a subject I don't know much about. I've avoided detail where possible, but please let me know if you spot an error. I followed the current timetable available on the Oxford psychology dept website; hopefully it was similar in 2002/03._


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologise for the long wait, I have many reasons but no excuse. The end of this story is already written, but I have to write the middle part where not much happens apart from them being soppy, as Thomas would say. I expect another 3/4 chapters at this point._

xXx

**The End of First Year**

**New College Library, Oxford**  
**March 2003**

"Will, stop fidgeting."

"I'm bored."

"Go do something else then."

"Do you want to get dinner?"

"Go do something _by yourself_."

"But I want to spend time with you!"

"Well I need to revise for Prelims, so either study or go away."

He sighed. Deeply. Lizzy looked up.

"You're lucky no one else is in this reading room or you'd be a dead man! What did you do without me last year?"

"I can't remember! No, actually, I do. I messaged you on MSN."

She huffed a laugh. "You're very cute, but I really do need to study."

"Not even a Hassan's?"

"I'm sure someone in the bar will go to Hassan's with you."

She gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way. He made his way to the bar grumpily, and somehow ended up in Park End with Dick and his mate Adam. The library was closed when he got back, but Lizzy's light was still on, so he went to tell her he'd missed her. He might have worried about being clingy, but this was Lizzy. He loved her too much to be embarrassed. She just laughed at him, tucked him into her bed, and kept reading.

xXx

**New College Boat House, Oxford  
May 2003**

Lizzy was hanging over the balcony of the Boat house cheering for, well, for someone from New College.

In all honesty, she was only really here for the Pimms, and to avoid writing the lab report she had due on Friday morning. She vaguely recognised some of the rowers, but didn't know much about the sport at all. Will's friend Olivia was a cox, so he was a bit more interested. He had once considered trying out for the team, but lost enthusiasm when he found out practice started at sunrise. Will thought anything before 10am was an ungodly hour, so he stuck to playing Rugby.

It felt like the whole university was on the banks of the Isis, soaking up the sunshine. These were the days she loved best about uni. When she was little her Dad had told her stories about things like summer eights and the Magdalen Choir singing on May Day, and that more than anything had made her want to go to New College, as he had. She used to resent that her parents never did Oxford-y things with them, but this year she had loved having so many brand new experiences with her friends and with Will.

Gemma bounded up with a full jug of Pimms and knocked her out of her daze.

"Bennet! Why is your glass empty?! Have some more!"

"Thanks! It's barely alcohol though is it? Mostly lemonade and apples at this point."

"Probably best." Gemma laughed, "Some of these idiots have been here all morning!"

"Do you know anyone rowing?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Eh, there's a guy on my staircase, but not really... Lizzy, can I check something with you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Is there anything still going on between Davies and your sister?"

"No, Jane has a boyfriend in Exeter now." She was also much happier. Greg was part of the Surf Club too, and they had much more in common than Jane did with Jamie. Lizzy had been a little suspicious of how quickly they got together, but she had warmed to Greg when he visited over Easter. Her and Will were even planning on joining Jane for week at his parents place in the summer. "Why?"

"Well, I'm interested. And he's been flirty, but someone told me he and Jane were a bit messy. I don't want to step on any toes."

Gemma hadn't spent a lot of time in college for the first two terms. Her, now ex, boyfriend had been at Keble and she'd missed out on some of the College drama.

"Honestly it's fine. That was all over at the start of Hilary." It had only been 3 months ago, but months felt like years at College. "It's cool do you to ask. You hardly even know Jane."

"I know you."

Lizzy gave her a hug and wished her luck. Then she went to find Will to let him know he might want to stay at hers tonight.

xXx

**Broad Street, Oxford  
June 2003**

Returning from speaking with his thesis supervisor, Will caught up with Lizzy in Boswell's.

"It seems a shame to be buying a new kettle so close to the end of term."

"Like you could survive without tea for two weeks either!" She laughed.

He wound his arms around her waist and spoke low in her ear. "You could stay at mine, I'd make you tea every morning."

She leaned back for a quick kiss.

"I don't need a bribe to stay over, as you well know Mr Darcy. I do, however, still need to tea to study. And I don't always want to stay at yours. Does Gemma ever sleep in her own room?"

"I don't think she's even _been_ to her own room recently. She's in the double set more than I am."

"Better her than Caroline!"

Darcy agreed. He quite liked Gemma, and it did seem to be serious between her and Jamie. He did worry though, after what happened with Jane. It was awkward.

"Did Gemma mention about them interrailing?"

"Is that definitely on?"

They walked towards the tills.

"I think so. There's a bit of a group now. I'd like to go. Do you think Jane would mind?"

"She knows how close you are to Jamie. And she has Greg now. She can hardly complain."

"So will you come?"

She paused to pay, and they went outside.

"I would like to, but I don't know if it's fair on my parents. Jane has a summer job set up in Devon you know, so she's paying for herself _and_ she won't be home. I should have a job of my own I think, and stick around besides."

"You could work for part of the summer and come later. College will want help with the American summer school."

"That is tempting."

"And you get to keep your room. Or, at least you'll be given a room somewhere in college. I could apply too."

"Would we get any work done?!"

"Craig did security last year and he said it was a breeze."

"Security?"

"Just helping out the porters really, opening rooms, locking up, answering questions. They'll want someone to help in the library too, and the bar. You've done library shifts already this year."

"Doesn't sounds like it would pay much."

"Probably not, but it's an easy job and then you can come interrailing in September. I'll buy your train ticket as your birthday present. It won't cost your parents anything."

"That's an expensive birthday present, love."

"I really, _really_, want you to come. What's the point of having money if I can't do lovely things with you?"

"I'll ask Dad."

Will beamed. "This summer is going to be amazing!"

"He has said yes yet!" she protested.

He waggled his eyebrows. "_Yet_."

xXx

**Rome, Italy  
31 August 2003**

Darcy sat outside a tiny trattoria, a glass of wine in his hand, his arm slung around his his beautiful girlfriend, silently taking in the table full of his laughing friends. A birthday gift, indeed.

Lizzy nudged his ear with her nose, whispering to him, "Are you alright, love?"

"I don't remember ever feeling better, sweetheart," he smiled. He felt at peace down to his very soul.

xXx

_Oxford terms_

_Hassan's: A takeaway van (aka street food truck) on Broad Street. An Oxford legend._

_Summer Eights/Eights Week: A rowing regatta between Oxford Colleges. Takes places annually in the middle of summer term (Trinity)._

_Boswells: An old department store in Oxford that sells pretty much everything a student could need._

_Summer School: During the long vac (i.e. the summer), Oxford colleges rent out their facilities to outside companies for conferences or educational purposes. It's why Oxford students often have access to en-suite bedrooms during term time - they were installed for the high paying summer guests! 2 or 3 college students are hired to work during these, though it isn't competitive so Will and Lizzy may have got the job as easily as I suggested._


	12. Chapter 12

**Growing Up and Growing Apart**

**Oxford**

**October 2003**

"Willllll! This party is for _girls_. You have to go and watch films with Thomas like you promised."

"Ok, ok, I'm going! I just wanted to check you were alright."

"I'm fine! Please! Before my friends get here."

Darcy found it hard to believe that Georgie was eight already; he definitely wasn't ready for her tweenage attitude. He had become the least cool companion on the planet in the last few months. Luckily, his sister still adored Lizzy, who was hosting, and Jane, who had come up from Exeter especially for this weekend. They were doing some kind of makeover party for her school friends. Darcy had suggested ponies, but apparently that was so last year. He sighed and trudged off to find Thomas, who had also been excluded. At least he could be happy that she still didn't like boys very much!

-x-

When Lizzy found him a few hours later, he was demolishing a huge portion of curry in the kitchen.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your Mum felt sorry for me, so she made my favourite."

"That sounds about right. I spend 3 hours babysitting, but she's sorry for you having to watch TV!"

"I think there's some in the fridge, if you're hungry?"

"It's ok, I ate my own body weight in pizza and sweets tonight."

"Was it awful?"

"No, it was lots of fun actually. You know I love Georgie, and her friends are cute, if a little hyper!"

He pulled her onto his lap for a cuddle.

"Thank you so much for doing this for her. She was so thrilled to have a grown up party."

"It's cool. You can be in charge of Thomas' birthday. If Mum lets you."

"Are you really sad she wouldn't let you come?"

"I don't mind missing the painted nails, I just feel sad that she's already feeling too grown up to want me there."

"It's a phase. She is just as excited to go to G&D's with you and Thomas tomorrow. And Jane has just put her to bed cuddling a teddy, so she's not exactly ready to throw off childhood forever."

He laughed, but still looked a little down.

"What's really wrong?"

He sighed. "I always thought I'd be ready to take over as Georgie's guardian once I finished uni. Now she doesn't even want me to come to her birthday party. Will she really want to live with me next year? And how will I cope with her as a teenager?"

"Will, did you notice that Victoria wasn't here either? She didn't even want your Nan today. Who she wants at her girly party doesn't reflect who she loves."

"She definitely loves you. She would be thrilled if you were her guardian!"

"Won't I be, in a way?" Lizzy asked.

Darcy looked relieved. "You will? It's not too much to ask?"

"Well, you haven't actually asked..." she teased, before giving him a serious look. "I love you Will. As far as I'm concerned, your life is my life."

"Lizzy..." he breathed, and kissed her deeply, trying to convey how lucky he felt to have her.

"We do need to discuss how it would work," she cautioned him, once they came up for air. "We need to be sure we're doing what's best for Georgie."

"Do you think living with us might not be a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea in the long term. But we can't just take over one day and hope for the best. We need jobs and somewhere to live for one thing."

"Mum and Dad left me the house, you know."

"It's not Victoria's?"

"No, she just moved in when she started taking care of us. It's paid off, so we wouldn't need to worry about that. Of course it means staying in Oxford."

"I assumed we'd have to stay here anyway, since Georgie is at school here."

"You don't mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "All my family is here."

"You won't miss the adventure?"

"I'm happy with the adventure you bring into my life, love."

He beamed at her. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, my dear!"

"No, I mean it. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. No matter what is happening, or how bad or worried I feel, you always make it better. And if something good happens, you make it even more wonderful. I never expected to find someone who could make me as happy as you do."

"Oh, Will..." She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to be with you always."

"Is that a proposal?" she asked, with a cheeky laugh.

"If you want it to be. I'd marry you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow might be pushing it a bit, love, but tell you what... ask me again once I'm in my twenties and I promise I'll say yes."

That meant next year, thought Darcy. If she was expecting him to be scared off by this, she was heartily mistaken. Will was so thrilled that their kisses became a little heated for the kitchen.

"Hmmm, if that's the reaction to a no, then what will you do when I say yes?"

"That was a reaction to you not tearing me a new one, like the original Elizabeth Bennet!" Darcy laughed, and Lizzy giggled.

"Well, you're much better at proposing than Mr Darcy is..."

The door slammed, and the both turned to see Jane looking furious.

"Proposing? Darcy, don't be ridiculous."

Lizzy was indignant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're nineteen Lizzy, you're far too young to be this serious."

"I realise we're young Jane, but that doesn't mean we don't know how we feel."

"_Now_, maybe."

"What?!" spluttered Lizzy.

You shouldn't be making that kind of commitment. It's just easier if you're not married, Lizzy."

"Easier to what, Jane?"

Lizzy's voice was cold, and Darcy was getting worried. He realised that Jane thought they meant to get married immediately, so he tried to intervene.

"I don't think Jane meant that the way it's sounds... right?" He looked at Jane.

"I... " Jane looked at Darcy briefly, then back at Lizzy. "Sorry, but I do mean it. It's easier break up, if you're not married."

Darcy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"We're going to be together forever, Jane. I don't need it to be easy to break up."

"And can you trust him?" she asked, bluntly.

"I would trust him with my life. We don't all jump between partners you know. Some of us are faithful."

"Ok, whoa!" Darcy held out his hands. "Sweetheart, let's not say anything we'll regret. Jane, I think you..."

"Don't!" hissed Lizzy, looking mutinous. "If that's how she feels, then she doesn't deserve to be given any more information."

"Sweetheart... I think Jane was just surprised. This is a misunderstanding. I'm sure she has your best interests at heart. Right, Jane?"

Jane was standing on the other side of the kitchen, looking equally mutinous.

Darcy had never seen the sisters look so alike. She stayed silent.

"And Lizzy, you didn't mean what you said either. Did you?"

Nothing.

"Jane, you clearly didn't hear everything..." he began. Lizzy gave him a dirty look, but he ignored her. This was important. "We agree we're too young right now. We're not engaged yet, but we will be. We are sure we want to be together forever and _neither_ of us would do anything to jeopardise that, no matter how young we are. You're important to Lizzy, I would really like to have your support."

"And if I don't support you?"

"See if I care!" spat Lizzy.

"I hope to doesn't come to that." Darcy added, more calmly.

"Well I hope for your sake that you know what you're doing, Lizzy. Don't come running to me when it falls apart." Jane retorted, and stalked out of the kitchen.

Lizzy jumped up and started pacing the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

"Are you ok? I don't think I've ever seen you fight with Jane before."

"Not like that," she replied. "I can't believe she'd say those things! Why wouldn't I trust you?"

He stood up and hugged her close.

"I'm glad we're not actually engaged, that would have been even more horrible." Lizzy started to sob. "But Jane thought we were! Why are you not angry?"

"I don't think what she said has anything to do with either of us, sweetheart."

"She's changed so much this year. I feel like I hardly know her."

"She's still your Jane. You need to make up with her."

"_I_ do?! But she said those horrible things!"

"What she said wasn't true, sweetheart. It doesn't matter if she thinks that about me now, I'll prove her wrong in time. But what you said back was hurtful too, and it _was_ true. I don't think she'll say sorry if you don't."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm too angry right now. She's spoiled a lovely evening."

"She hasn't spoiled anything, sweetheart. We made a commitment to each other in our hearts, and then we affirmed it by defending our relationship."

Lizzy's eyebrows rose. "Will Darcy putting a positive spin on things? You must be really worried about me..." He laughed. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'll let you affirm our love in a nicer way."

Darcy didn't have to be asked twice.

-x-

Lizzy and Darcy spent the next day caught up with the kids, and she returned home in a much better mood. Lizzy went looking for Jane, but she was out on a date of all things! So much for Greg, thought Lizzy... and said Lizzy, to Jane, about two hours later.

"What business is that of yours?"

"Oh, so you can stick your oar in my love life, but I should shut up?! I can't believe I was going to apologise to you!"

"So you admit I was right?"

"No! I was going to say sorry for fighting, but only because Will asked me to. Not that you deserve his good opinion."

"Give over Lizzy! He's not God. How well do you really know him?"

"I know him a bloody lot better than I know you at the moment. What is wrong with you Jane?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Lizzy. I am a perfectly normal twenty year old."

"Well if it's normal to cheat on your boyfriend, I'm glad I'm weird."

And on that parting shot, Lizzy left Jane's room, slamming the door. Jane went back to Exeter the next afternoon, without saying goodbye.

xXx

**Michaelmas Term 2003**

Darcy didn't know how to make it better. He was a bit distracted by Davies who was also acting strangely, and by the start of his third and most important year of college.

Lizzy didn't want to think about her sister. She threw herself into college activities, in the happy position of being well settled and still having a year until finals. She had gained a part in a musical being out on at Keble, played netball for New College, and went out most nights, while keeping on top of her lab work and tutes. When she had a spare minute, she enjoyed distracting Darcy, who was writing his dissertation. The next thing she knew, it was the Christmas Vac.

xXx

**December 2003**

Jane arrived home with Greg in tow, scuppering any plans Lizzy had to discuss things with her sister. She suffered through more of Mrs Bennet's effusions, this time about Greg, escaping to Will's whenever she could, often bringing Thomas to play with Georgie. When she was at home, Lizzy spent most of her time hanging out in her Dad's study with him and Will, trading silly jokes and playing chess.

She had the most wonderful Christmas Day surprise when Will and his family joined the Bennets for lunch, before whisking her back to Summertown for Victoria's annual Christmas cocktail party. Will had gifted her the most beautiful dress, and she felt amazing.

Lizzy floated home the next day, and was quite oblivious to Jane's dirty looks for the rest of the week. That's partly why she was so shocked at what happened on New Year's Day.

-x-

The Bennets normally had a family party to celebrate, but this year Onslow had insisted on hosting. He had told Lizzy and Jane to bring some friends, if they liked. Fiona wasn't thrilled about introducing Lizzy's "posh friends" to her family, and her Mum's snobbery wound her up as usual. So she invited some girls she knew from school, as well as some college friends. If Lizzy had been thinking more clearly she might not have included Jamie and Gemma, but she did.

The party was actually pretty fantastic. Onslow and some of his neighbours had created a dance floor in the street, while Daisy had made the old sofa in the front garden look like an intentional seating area. They even had fairy lights and a fire pit! Rose was seeing a DJ at the moment and he put on a very professional set from across the road; luckily, it didn't rain and dancing kept everyone warm. Best of all, in Lizzy's opinion, was that Mrs Bennet got drunk on mulled wine and relaxed dramatically. At one point, she and Onslow did a foxtrot.

Lizzy was also happy to see that Jane seemed quite exuberant. Maybe they could have a fresh start for the new year. She resolved to talk to her sister once they were clear of house guests; the college crew had been promised sleeping bags that night and a roast dinner the next day.

Darcy had fun too, though he was still worried about Davies He had been uncharacteristically withdrawn this term. Gemma said she thought he was ok if a bit stressed, but Darcy knew his best mate. This was more than finals could account for, especially in Michaelmas. Even Dick agreed. Like Lizzy, he resolved that New Year's Day was the time to confront the problem.

Before he could ask what was wrong, everyone found out quite dramatically when they were awoken by Fiona shouting at Jane. She had found her _and **Jamie**_ in Thomas' room, a little underdressed. Suddenly everything became clear.

Amidst the confusion of voices (Fiona and Greg, mostly), Jane broke douwn in tears. Next thing Darcy knew, she was in Lizzy's arms being comforted and, just like that, they were the best of friends again. Jamie walked out, leaving a remarkably composed Gemma behind. Apparently, they were in an open relationship (_Seriously, Davies?! Again?_) and she knew about Jane. Greg did not feel the same way, and made sure everyone was aware of it.

The awkward dinner that followed these revelations was starting to feel like a Bennet tradition. Even Thom was uncomfortable; he actually paid Greg's new train fare so he could leave first thing in the morning. Darcy was almost happy to leave, even though he had to kiss Lizzy goodbye and go home and deal with Jamie. Happy New Year, indeed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Different Strokes**

**Oxford Train Station**  
**January 2004**

"Is it bad that I'm happy to see her go back?" Lizzy asked Will tiredly.

"It's perfectly normal. I'm dreading having to see Davies again."

Lizzy groaned. "I'd forgotten about him. It's such a mess!"

Darcy embraced her, with a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thank God I met you. I can't imagine having to deal with this kind of the thing."

Lizzy looked up at him. "I really can't imagine _you_ would ever be in _this_ kind of mess."

"No, I suppose not," he laughed. "I'd just be single and grumpy."

"And instead you're in love and grumpy!" She kissed his nose.

"Cheeky! Don't you want a cookie?"

"I still get one if I'm cheeky! Millie's Cookies are a given when you come to the train station!"

"Well then we better get you one, I suppose."

Once they were munching on their treats, he brought the subject back round to Jamie. "I think you're right. I'm finding this hard to deal with because I don't understand how they've ended up like this."

"You mean, Jane cheating?"

"In part, but that wasn't planned so it's the least confusing thing really. I don't know why she chose to stay with Greg if she loves Jamie. Or why Davies is with Gemma. The open relationship thing is completely beyond me, especially after that disaster with Caroline. I feel like they've deliberately chosen the most painful way to go about things."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad Jane is talking to me again, but I did struggle not to shout at her this last week. You know she's going to try to get Greg back?"

"What?! Why?"

"She says she loves them both. She doesn't trust Jamie, thinks her relationship with Greg is healthier."

"Well it is, I suppose, but that's hardly a recommendation."

"No, I told her I thought she'd be better off single but I can't force her to do what I think is best, not from 200 miles away."

"160..." murmured Will.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was just saying that Exeter is more like 160 miles away."

"_Really_?!"

"Sorry, bad habit." He looked sheepish. "You're right, we can't make them choose wisely. I think I just need to be Davies' friend and hope it doesn't all fall apart again."

"Yeah."

-x-

**Headington**  
**Later that day.**

Lizzy wrapped her arms around Thom and kissed the bald spot in the middle of his head.

"You ok Daddy? You seem sad."

"It's this business with Jane. I don't like her being so far away at the moment."

"I think it might be best Dad, her and Jamie need to be separated."

"Do they? I rather think they'd be better off together. Separation seems to be the problem."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But there's not much we can do about it."

"Maybe she could transfer to Brookes?"

"But the Exeter course is the best one! Jane was so happy to get in. And Jamie will be sitting his finals soon; he won't even be in Oxford in a few months."

"I suppose you're right, darling." Thom sighed. "I'm glad I don't have to trouble myself over you at least."

"Because I'm so wonderful?" teased Lizzy.

"And modest!" laughed her father. "But mainly because you've been a good girl and stayed with the man I picked out for you." He winked.

"Picked out?!" cried Lizzy, with (mostly) mock indignation.

"Yes," replied Thom snugly, "before you were even born. There was a verbal contact with his father."

"Dad, you're so silly."

"You mean I'm right."

"Hmph", Lizzy crossed her arms.

"You know he asked for my blessing?"

"He what?!"

"Last week, Will came in, serious as you please, and told me he has honourable intentions, and asked for my blessing."

Lizzy snorted, "Honourable intentions?"

"He didn't use that phrase, but that was the gist."

"What did he say?" Lizzy was intrigued.

"None of your business, Missy! It's between us men." Thom responded, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I see you don't mind his presumption."

"No, Daddy. I love Will. I know I'll marry him some day. I'm surprised he asked you now I suppose, but not upset."

"He's a good boy. He wanted to reassure me, in light of what happened with Jane. He didn't want me to have any concerns about you. It was all very sweet... but I'll deny I said that if you tell anyone!"

Lizzy laughed. "I'll keep your secrets, don't worry."

"I don't think I _need_ to worry, darling. You've got a good one. You'll be very happy together."

"I know Dad, I'm very lucky."

"Yes, you are. And so is he." He kissed her forehead. "Now, go help your Mum with dinner, there's a good girl."

xXx

**New College Porters' Lodge, Oxford  
February 2004**

*high pitched squeal*

"Jesus Lizzy! You nearly burst my eardrums."

"Sorry! I'm excited."

"What could be that exciting in a pidge?"

"Will left me a Valentine."

"Aren't you a little old to be that happy about a card? And it's only the twelfth."

"No, I'm excited about the gift. He's left me an itinerary. We're going to a posh hotel in London for the weekend!"

"Wow, he's really pulling out the stops. Doesn't he want to have it with his Nan again?" Alice giggled.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"It was! It was 'fancy hotel in London to make up for it' bad."

"Oh, shush you! Let me enjoy it."

"Some of us will be spending the weekend doing laundry. Let me take the piss, it's all I have!" Alice flung her arm over her face, sighing dramatically.

"You could live vicariously?" suggested Lizzy.

"Alright then, what's he planned?"

-x-

The next afternoon, Will and Lizzy took the Oxford Tube down to London, and checked into their hotel. Their weekend included a comedy club night, touring the Tower of London, a romantic dinner and drinks on the South Bank, and afternoon tea at Harrods. Lizzy felt very spoiled and rewarded Will accordingly. Will was very glad he had booked a hotel this year.

xXx

**New College, Oxford  
March 2004**

Lizzy was curled up on the window seat in her room, absorbed in her book. Darcy paused in the doorway, leaning up against the jam, enjoying watching her. His heart was full of her. She was so beautiful. It made him catch his breath to think how lucky he was to be loved by her. She obviously sensed his presence, because she looked up, her face breaking into a wide smile.

"Hello you."

"Hello sweetheart."

He walked over to her and she reached up for him.

"You are adorable in your glasses."

"Why do you love them so much? They're only reading glasses?"

"I don't know. You look cute in them. I love you just as much with no glasses."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a little while, then Darcy lay down on the window seat with his head in her lap.

"This really is a ridiculous room." It was huge and looked out over the croquet lawn on the new quad. The window seat was the crowing feature.

"It's not my fault you I ended up in an overflow room."

"Only in Oxford would this be considered a runner up option."

"Only because there's no kitchen. But luckily for me, I have a boyfriend that can cook for me."

"And what do I get in return?"

"My wonderful company and a share of my window seat."

"You are pretty wonderful."

Lizzy pushed his curls back from his forehead.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself. We're clearly meant to be."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She smiled down on him.

"You're you."

The crazy part, thought Darcy, was that she really believed this. She thought she was the lucky one. He clearly had a guardian angel.

"Do you have a busy afternoon?"

"Not really, just some reading to do."

"So I can stay?"

"Of course. Are you ok?"

"I missed you."

"Now who's adorable?"

"Well I did! The library is no fun without you. It's full of boring finalists."

"You're a boring finalist, love."

"That's why I need you! Go back to reading. Let me just lie here and look at you."

"You're a soppy sod, Will Darcy."

"Yep!" he agreed proudly, with a huge grin. She had to laugh.

They spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up together, just enjoying the peace. Lizzy loved these days the most, when nothing special happened, and yet it _was_ a special day just because they were together.

xXx

**MSN Messenger**  
**March 2004**

JD1982: Can we meet up when you're back at home?

TheOtherBennetGirl: Jamie I don't think it's a good idea, it would upset Greg.

JD1982: But it's ok to talk?

TheOtherBennetGirl: That's different

JD1982: Not to me. I don't know why you're with him anyway.

TheOtherBennetGirl: Are you still sleeping with Gemma? Or anyone else?

...

JD1982 is offline.

xXx

**Easter Vac 2004**

**Headington**

"I'm sorry Jane," Lizzy said with some exasperation, for what felt like the millionth time, " but I don't understand why are you so hung up on Jamie if you've decided you don't want to be with him."

"It's not that simple Lizzy!" Jane huffed. "You've got it easy being with Will every day, you don't get it."

"I know Jane, but I'm trying to. I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"You are choosing this path though. Remember when you told me I was getting in my own way over Will? This feels the same, to me."

"But that had a solution!" Jane wailed.

"So does this, you just don't like it." her sister replied sternly. "You are being unfair to Greg, you can't be talking to Jamie behind his back."

"I tried not to but I can't help it!"

"Then break up with Greg and give it a go with Jamie."

"I can't be without a boyfriend at uni, it doesn't work for me. I'll do something stupid. And I don't trust Jamie."

"Well you can't keep on like this either Jane. I'm worried about you."

"I won't see Jamie while I'm home, that's a start, right?"

Lizzy gave her a hug.

"I suppose so."

-x-

**Meanwhile, in Jericho... **

"I just think it's strange that you're not going home for Easter, that's all. It's not because of Jane, is it?"

"No! Course not! It's finals, like everyone else. I need all the practice I can get. It's easier here."

"Ok. Well, you're welcome at mine if you need a break. Nan would love a chance to fatten you up!" Darcy laughed, but his eyes were still suspicious.

"Mate, seriously, it's not about Jane. You don't need to warn me off."

"You know that isn't it, Davies. I'm worried about you both."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"_Yes_. I don't need you using your psychology bullshit on me."

"It's not bullshit..." Davies gave him a look. Darcy held his hands up. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a bit. Darcy tried again.

"I just don't understand why you can't make a decision either way."

"I don't want to lose Jane, but the timing is off."

"Is Jane yours to lose? She's with Greg."

"She wouldn't be if she was still in Oxford."

"And so then you wouldn't be doing this open relationship thing?"

"Why do you have such a problem with it? Gemma is fine with it."

Will sighed. "Look, it's not something I could ever do. I don't even get why you would want to cheat..."

"It's not cheating!" Davies interjected, angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant to say it would feel like cheating to me. Even if Lizzy and I weren't together, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but her. I know, intellectually, that you and Gemma have agreed to it. I just don't get it _emotionally_."

"Do you have to?"

"I suppose not. No." Darcy thought for a bit. "If you were happy, I don't think I'd be worried. It's because you're both unhappy. That's my real problem. I don't think it's good to be with Gemma, when you're hung up on Jane."

"Gemma is fine with it. I'm not doing anything wrong. If anyone is, it's Jane."

"That's not what I mean though. That's a different mess. Forget about Jane, I'm talking about you. I think this open relationship thing is just so you can avoid having a proper, serious relationship with anyone else. You won't ever move on from Jane if you insist on keeping your options open."

"Maybe I don't want to move on."

Darcy gave up. He promised himself that he really would leave them to it from now on.

-x-

**Summertown**

"Come on Will, tell me where you've hidden them!"

"Where I've hidden them? What do you mean Georgie? The Easter Bunny brings your eggs."

"Will! I'm not a baby!" Georgie stamped her foot and rolled her eyes. "I know it's you! Lizzy will you tell me?"

"Nope! I don't even know where they are, "laughed Lizzy. "You know, Thomas was able to find all his by himself this morning."

"Hmph! That's only because your mum hides them inside! He told me. He gets them in his cornflakes! The garden is much harder."

"Tell you what, I'll race you. But I eat what I find!"

Lizzy ran off, with Georgie shrieking behind her. "Nooooooo! They're mine!" They were soon giggling together.

Will joined his Nan on the garden bench and watched them with a huge smile on his face.

"Your Lizzy is good for her."

"She's amazing" agreed Will.

"Your Dad used to look at your Mum exactly the same way. It does my old heart good to see you so happy. They'd love her, you know."

"Thanks Nan." Will put his arm around her, tears in his eyes. "That means a lot."

"I love her too."

"Everyone does."

"Will you give her your Mum's ring, do you think?"

"Nan!" laughed Will, "there's plenty of time for that."

"Well just be careful there's no babies before then! I know what you Darcy men are like. Oooh, the stories I could tell you about your Grandad!"

"Nan! Please! My poor innocent ears!"

Mary cackled. "Nothing innocent about those looks you give Lizzy, my darling."

Will was still bent double with laughter when Georgie bounded up with her basket full of eggs.

xXx

_MerytonMiss, as promised, glasses in honour of your daughter_.

-x-

_Regarding open relationships. I'm not judging here. I believe consenting adults can make their own choices. In Jamies' case, I am using the idea in an unhealthy way - as Will says, it's an avoidance technique, not a life choice. Jamie is my Bingley character, and Bingley is hung up on Jane but not willing to commit either. I wanted to show a modern version of that, and I like the contrast between these two and ODC's strong, healthy relationship._

_-_x_-_

_Oxford/UK terms_

_Millie's Cookies: a chain that serve giant cookies. I loved these as a teenager!_

_Brookes: Oxford Brookes, another university based in Oxford._

_Pidge: Pidgeon hole, where post goes._

_Oxford Tube: Coach service running hourly from Oxford to London. Leaves from High St, which is just behind New College, about a 5 minute walk. Cheaper and nicer than the train, very popular with students._

_Finalist: Student in the last year of their undergraduate degree, which is mainly the third year (like Darcy), but fourth year for some degrees. The end of year/end of degree exams are called Finals._


End file.
